The Way We Were
by sesshoumaru'smistressofthewest
Summary: Kagome is going back to school for her junior year of high school after being taken out because of an unexpected pregnancy that no one knew about not even the one she thought loved her.
1. Father Who?

Chapter: 1

The way we were

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Father Who?

'Where is that darn sweater? It has to be here…' She chewed on her bottom lip 'somewhere.' She was digging in a pile of clothes in her best friend's closet "Sango where is that pink sweater of mine that you borrowed?"

Sango glanced up from the magazine she was flipping through on her bed "Try the top shelf. I think I shoved it up there somewhere."

Kagome rolled her eyes and eyed the very high shelf "Are you sure it's up there and not somewhere else?"

Sango shrugged "If it's not there then I think my monster in the closet ate it."

Kagome snorted, her words dripping with sarcasm "Ha Ha You're so funny I forgot to laugh."

"You're so funny I forgot to laugh." Sango mimicked her high voice.

Kagome stuck her tongue out and turned her attention to the top shelf. Okay how was she going to look up there? It was way too high and she was way too short. Damn her family genes! She turned back to her preoccupied friend "Sango you have something I can stand on?"

Sango's brown eyes never left the magazine "A step stool in the back of the closet. I haven't used it in years."

Kagome's cobalt eyes skimmed her friend's slender long legs 'Gee I wonder why?' She kept that comment to herself and began dig in the back of the closet to get out the wooden stool. When she found it she set it on the floor in front of the closet and stepped up on it. She cursed her height once again. The step stool helped a little but there was still a great reach for her. She sighed, 'I can't win, can I?' Her left hand reached up and held onto the shelf to steady her as her right grabbed at the cloths. She pulled out a black tee. Nope that was not it. She tossed it over her head.

"Aaaah! what the hell?" Sango plucked the shirt off of her head. Her eyes were no longer on her magazine. "Why'd you go and do that?"

Kagome didn't turn to look back "What?"

"You threw a tee shirt on my head." Sango held up the evidence "See"

"Oh sorry I…. I found it!" Kagome waved the pink sweater in the air and hopped off the stool. She grinned and did a goofy victory dance. "Oh yeah, oh yeah." A shirt flew in her face, her singing muffled and she tripped over her feet falling on her butt "ow." She glared at her best friend "That was not very nice."

Sango hid her smile "No it was not but it sure was funny."

Kagome huffed "Definitely" she stood up rubbing her hurt tush "not funny"

Sango couldn't hold in her laughter "Definitely…..funny."

Kagome's glare returned but said nothing as she turned around and peeled off her plain tee.

Sango's laughter stopped, her brown eyes blinked rapidly. They did it again and again. "Kagome?"

Kagome was fiddling with the pink sweater "Yeah?"

"When did you get a tattoo?"

Kagome stopped what she was doing and quickly pulled the sweater over her head "I've h…had it for a while it's...it's no big deal."

Sango raised an eyebrow at Kagome's reaction. Something was up, something big. No big deal. This is coming from the girl who ran all the way to her house just to tell her that she was officially a woman. 'No big deal my ass' "If it's not a big deal then why'd you quickly cover it up?"

Kagome's mouth flopped open and close like a fish out of water. Sango smiled smugly at her quite friend 'Ha!'

Kagome couldn't think of an excuse to tell her best friend. She didn't want to lie any more but she also didn't want Sango to be mad that she had not confided in her sooner. "Well you see… Ummm Ah damn it. Sango you're not going to believe me." Sango gave her a pointed look "Okay maybe you will but I'm guessing you'll be mad. Very, very mad."

Sango just sat there eyeing her nervous friend "How bad is this going to be?"

Kagome bit on her quivering lip "It's not that bad. Sort of…may it is bad…I guess"

Sango became slightly annoyed causing her to yell "Kagome just tell me already!"

Kagome sat down on the edge of the bed "The tattoo is of a black mixed with silver puppy sitting on the grass watching the stars." She lifted up the sweater to show Sango "Well you see the tattoo represents my little boy."

Sango looked confused "But you don't have…Wait Malakai? I thought he was your cousin kid?"

Kagome nodded slowly "We thought it would be best to tell others that it was a relative's child, it made the questions stop. Ummm….Yeah Malakai's my son."

"Is that why you were out of school for a year and a half?"

"Yep I had Malakai five months after I stopped going to school."

Sango looked confused again "Five months? Isn't it 9 months of pregnancy?"

Kagome laughed a bit "That's what I thought but I guess it's different when you're having a hanyou."

Sango nearly choked "Hanyou, Malakai's a hanyou but he doesn't have those cute ears."

Kagome smiled wistfully at the memory "I was surprised myself when Malakai was born. I did expect those cute fuzzy ears."

Something dawned on Sango "Kag, whose Malakai's father?"

Kagome's content smile faded "Sango that's another story and I really don't feel like talking about it."

Oh no way, she was not going to drop a bomb like this on her and not tell her who had helped her get into the mess."Kagome tell me, who it is?"

Her eyes dropped her best friends gaze and trailed to the window. Was she ready for someone to know? If she did tell Sango what would she think of her? Would she hate her? Would she think she was disgusting or something? Gods she was being silly. Sango was her best friend she would understand. "Sango if I tell you, you're going to be the first person to know. I've never told my mom who it was and thankfully she has never asked either."

"What do you mean?"

She didn't want to say it. If she said it would be real. If she said it she couldn't pretend it never happened. Her gaze never shifted "Malakai's father is…" she took in a deep breath "Sesshoumaru."

Sango's mouth dropped "Sesshoumaru? You mean The Ice prince? No freakin' way. You have to be shittin' me?"

Kagome shook her head "I'm not. Sesshoumaru is Malakai's father."

Sango raised a slim brow. Oh she had to know this "But how?"

Kagome let out a sigh "It was the summer before freshman year and I was sitting under a very large tree in the park reading a book when I was interrupted by someone. I looked up to find Inuyasha's older brother standing over me. I asked him if he had a problem and he coldly replied that I was sitting in his spot.

Well you know me. I told him that it was too bad since I was sitting there first. I don't feel like repeating the argument but I'll tell you that I won and he left.

The next day I went back to the park and there he was sitting in that damn spot."

She laughed softly "That happened everyday for a month. The both of us sitting at that very spot every other day but still having the same argument over and over again. Eventually we started to talk to each other instead of arguing. For another month we talked then one day he asked me out."

Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye Sango's shocked expression "I know. I was taken back at first. Maybe I was more shocked by his words. I reluctantly agreed and that's when it all began.

Our relationship progressed fast and quick. Sesshoumaru and I did everything together but we were always alone and never with other people. Being naive as I was, I never thought anything of it. I soon began to develop feelings for him and I thought he did too but I was wrong.

One day my family had gone out of town and left me the whole house to myself. I called Sesshou over and somehow it was decided that he would stay the night. Well, later that night we began to watch some movies. In the middle of one of the movies we began to make out and one thing led to another."

Kagome turned and looked at Sango with sad eyes "He was my first and only guy that I slept with. Any way things began to change after that night. Sesshoumaru stopped calling me and when I tried to call him I would get his voice mail. When I saw him in school he would either walk away or ignore me. I was devastated when it hit me that for one I was dumped and for another I was used.

Sango, that's why I didn't go to school for two weeks but that wasn't the worst part, at the end of the last week I found out that I was pregnant. I cried for hours not knowing whom to call. I thought about calling you but I decided not to burden you with my problems."

Sango frowned "You should have told me that's way I'm your best friend you're supposed to burden me with your problem as am I."

Kagome nodded "Yes I know that now but at the time I thought it would be best if I didn't tell you or anyone else though telling Inuyasha popped in my head but what was I going to say to him. 'Gee Inu I'm pregnant and your brother is the father.' Even though he's one of my best friends telling him that I'm pregnant with Sesshoumaru's baby would be a betrayal beyond betrayals. I put a spell to block my scent so when I went to school nobody would know. I didn't have to use it very long, I told my mom a week later and as you know she took me out of school."

Tears streamed down her face cherub face "Do you know how it feels to be dumped then end up pregnant and alone. It felt like my world had crumbled right before me and I could do nothing to stop it."

Sango batted her misty eyes "Do you still love him?"

Kagome cocked her head "I ask myself that very same question when I wake up to little golden eyes. Malakai is my life and no matter what I wouldn't change a thing because if I did I wouldn't have a reason to wake up every morning."

Sango sympathized with her unhappy friend "What are you going to do about tomorrow? It will be your first day back in what a year and a half and the first time in a long time since you've seen Sesshoumaru."

Kagome stood up, wiping away her tears with her sleeve "I'm not worried about tomorrow Sesshoumaru I'm sure he has already forgotten about me and has someone else to use. If he hasn't forgotten he will probably just walk away or ignore me. It's not like he hasn't done that before." She walked to the bedroom door "Sango don't worry about it. All will go alright. Well I should get home I have…" she stopped herself from the lie. She didn't need to protect herself any longer. This was her best friend. "it's almost Malakai's bed time."

Sango let out a small yawn "Ya I think it's about mine too. I'll see you in the morning, Night."

"Night, Sango see you tomorrow." Kagome slowly closed the door. When the door was completely shut, a worried expression slid on Kagome's features 'whom am I kidding? I'm not sure if I'm ready to see Sesshoumaru again or keep Malakai a secret from everyone. Gods give me strength I'm going to need it because I know this is going to be a very long year.'


	2. History Oh My

Chapter: 2

History Oh My

**Last time:** Kagome slowly closed the door "Night, Sango see you tomorrow." When the door was completely shut, a worried expression slid on Kagome's features 'whom am I kidding? I'm not sure if I'm ready to see Sesshoumaru again or keep Malakai a secret from everyone. Gods give me strength I'm going to need it because I know this is going to be a very long year."

Anywho on with the show :D

* * *

Little feet scrambled across a large bed. They stopped at someone peacefully sleeping, a little chubby finger started to poke at a closed eye.

The person crunched up their nose and cracked open the one eye not getting assaulted. "Malakai honey don't poke mommy in the eye?"

The little one cocked his head and smiled "Why?" She giggled at the adorable toddler. 'He is so cute.'

Kagome picked him up and she slipped out of bed "Because mommy said not to" She brushed his black hair out of his eyes "and what are you doing up, you're supposed to be sleeping."

Malakai shook his head hastily and gave her a serious expression "No. UP!"

Kagome laughed, "Yes you are definitely up. So how about we turn on some cartoons to watch?"

Malakai clapped together his chubby little hands "Bue cues, Bue cues!"

Kagome sighed at the thought of the cartoon. For gods sakes you can only take so much of that cute blue dog before you want to do something that would surly make Malakai sad. "Oh joy Blue's clues" She mumbled softly to herself "again for the hundredth time."

She made her way down the stairs and straight to the living room turning on the TV and putting in her son's Blue's clues DVD.

Kagome smiled when she saw Malakai clap his hands again 'Well it makes him happy and that is all that counts.' With that accomplished she made her way to the kitchen to start some coffee for herself. Yes coffee would be nice. She yawned loudly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Yes coffee sounded really nice at the moment.

* * *

Kagome slowly pushed open a closed bedroom door. She tipped toed into the darkened room making her way to the bed. Her best friend was sprawled across it, her mouth hung open and strange roaring noises were coming from said mouth. Kagome snickered at Sango's snores 'She sounds like something is trying to get out' She backed up from the bed and whispered quietly her friends name "Sango." Sango didn't stir, her snores continued. Hmm…maybe she should try something else. She grinned evilly and launched herself on the bed "Sango wake up! It's time to raise and shine. We're going to be late if you don't!"

Sango shot up half asleep, her hair standing up every which way "I'm awake. I'm awake, damn it!" She rubbed her sleep filled eyes "What time is it?"

Kagome glanced at her watch "Six o'clock"

Sango screamed and fell back against the bed "Six! What the hell are you doing up and why are you so very cheery?"

Kagome grinned bouncing up and down on the bed, "That's because I have a one year old that likes to wake up early plus I had lots of coffee. Now are you going to get your ass up or not?"

Sango let out a groan "I would pick the latter but I guess I'll get up because I know you're not going to let me sleep."

Kagome stopped to think for a moment then nodded "Nope not a chance."

Sango threw her blanket over her as she got out of bed "Fine I'm getting ready."

Kagome fought her way out of the snare "Hey I was there you know."

Sango smirked "I know and I just couldn't resist."

Kagome huffed playfully "Gee I feel the love. Well since you're up I'll go get some coffee from your grandma."

Sango raised a brow "Do you really think you need more coffee?" Kagome chirped happily "Of course more the merrier." Sango made her way to her bathroom mumbling about hyperactive best friends drinking way too much coffee.

When Sango disappeared Kagome hopped off the bed and walked down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Sango's grandmother. Kaede was a sweet old woman with gray hair, a wrinkly face that always had an understanding look pasted on it and she was quite a few inches shorter then Kagome. It felt good to be taller than someone who was not ten years old. "Hello Grammy Kaede. Sango needs some coffee she's a little grumpy."

Kaede smiled kindly "Hello child. It is nice to see you. When is Sango not grumpy?"

Kagome plopped down in a chair "When she gets some coffee."

The older lady laughed as she put a plate in front of Kagome "Eat child and when Sango comes down I'll have her coffee for her."

Kagome wasn't very hungry but she wasn't going to argue with Kaede. She had done that once before and lost terribly.

Fifteen minutes and an empty plate later Sango came down the stairs still in the mood she was in when Kagome left.

Sango sat in the chair next to Kagome, laying her head on the table "Grammy coffeeeeee."

Kaede tried to hide a smile as she set a large cup of coffee in front of her.

Sango's head flew up greedily eyeing the hot liquid "Coffee." She picked up the cup taking a careful swig. A large smile crossed her lips "Ah that's nice."

Kagome munched on a piece of bacon she snagged from Sango's plate on the table "Are you better now?"

Sango nodded "Yes and I see Grammy got you to eat."

Kagome snorted "Yep she did but it's not like I had a choice in it."

Kaede patted Kagome's lean shoulder "You need to eat child. You are too skinny. We need to put some meat on those young bones of yours."

Sango laughed, "Grammy. Kagome eats all the time. She just doesn't gain a pound that's all."

Kagome stuck her tongue out "You're just jealous."

Sango rolled her eyes "Yeah jealous that's what I am."

Kagome grinned happily and popped the last piece of bacon in her mouth "See I was right."

Sango took a large swig of her coffee and stood up, placing her pack on her shoulder "Kagome we should get going. We wouldn't want to be late on our first day, now would we?"

Kagome laughed knowing Sango was remembering the warm wake up call. "Okay. Let's go." She got up and slipped her bag on.

They strolled to the front door and out to Sango's purple VW bug.

Kagome loved Sango's car but wished she had one of her own. Unfortunately the funds were not available nor did she have a large sum of money like Sango had gotten when her parents perished in a car accident. She touched the cool handle and sigh as she got in. 'I really do want one.'

Sango turned over the engine and shifted the gear into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

Kagome pressed her forehead against the cool glass and looked out the window. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies. 'Why am I going back?' She chewed on her bottom lip. 'I could be home with Malakai not going to school where I could run into Sesshoumaru and have him find out about Malakai. She closed her eyes and shook her head 'I need to think of something else.'

The silence was thick in the small bug. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their breathing.

Sango couldn't stand the ringing that started in her ears from the stillness. She turned on the radio and raised the volume. Sarah McLachlan floated on the waves.

Stupid was one of Kagome's favorite songs. She loved it but right now she was not in the mood. It cut too deep to the wound she had. Kagome sighed bitterly to herself 'Gee this is the song I want to hear right now.'

She may have not wanted to hear it but the lull of the song called to her. She began to softly hum then the words sprang from her lips. "Love has made me a fool. It set me on fire and watched as I floundered. Unable to speak. Except to cry out and wait for your answer. But you come around in your time. Speaking of fabulous places. Create an oasis. Dries up as soon as you're gone. You leave me here burning In this desert without you"

Sango knew Kagome was nervous about something since she was singing along with the song. Kagome rarely sang. She thought that she had a horrible voice and refused to sing. Sango watched her best friend battling with her inner Demons. She was so strong, stronger then she thought she was. Sango just wished she could help her with this problem. Her brown eyes softened 'Kags I wish I could do something to take your demons away but this I believe you have to do on your own.'

Kagome sighed softly as she continued to gaze out the window.

Sango turned into the school parking lot and pulled into a parking space. She shifted the gear into park and shut off the engine. She glanced at her watch 'Seven o'clock. Good we have plenty of time to spare.' She opened her door and stepped out.

Kagome watched her best friend stepped out of the vehicle, she took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to do this. Gods she didn't know if she could. She took in another breath and stepped out 'I can do this. Everything will be okay. I'll go in there see my friends and go to my classes. I probably won't even see him. It's a big school, right?'

Sango bumped her hip against Kagomes' "Come on Kag. You'll do great. Let's go see our posse."

Kagome laughed at Sango saying the word posse. 'Posse.' Who says posse these days? Apparently her best friend does. She laughed again and linked arms with Sango "Come on cowgirl. Let's go find our posse." They hurried through the schools large front doors.

The atmosphere in the school was loud and noisy. As usual there were kids running around trying to find their lockers or in small groups talking amongst their friends.

Kagome smiled at the familiar surroundings remembering the happy times she had with her friends.

She smiled even more when she heard yelling and the sound of fists hitting metal. 'Inuyasha.'

Silver hair flew everywhere and a clawed fist banged on the front of a locker as the other one fiddled with the combo. His voice was deep and angry "Fucking locker! Open you piece of shit. I said open damn it!"

Kagome carefully approached the pissed off hanyou and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

He flipped around, his mouth wide open "What the fuck…" His eyes were as big as saucers. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Kagome?" He hadn't seen her in months and thought for sure that she was never coming back to school. Hell he wouldn't if he were her. If he could get out of this hell hole he would.

Kagome grinned widely at the stunned hanyou "Yep it's me. It's good to see you, Inu."

Inuyasha was speechless so he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her into a tight hug.

Kagome was surprised at his actions. Inuyasha was more like a fighter then a lover. He would never get the Mr. Sensitive award. Inuyasha was an ass and took quite a bit of patience to get use to. After awhile he starts to grow on you and you can't seem to get rid of him. Her breathing was becoming difficult "Ah Inu. Will you let me go? I… can't breathe."

Inuyasha instantly let go of her. His face turned a nice shade of red and ran his right hand through his silver locks.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed dog demon, "Inu it's no big deal. You just missed me."

Inuyasha snapped out of his embarrassment, his eyes narrowed and he snorted loudly "Yea wench. I missed you so much."

Kagome hit him in the back of the head "Don't call me a wench!" She hated when he called her that. Really she had a name and it was not wench. "Now where is everyone else?"

He snorted again "They're in the pit, wench."

Kagome's sapphire eyes flared and she glared at him. She decided to slap him in the head for a second time. Obviously the first didn't do a thing. "Don't call me a WENCH!"

She turned to Sango who watched in silence. Sango was trying very hard not to laugh. Kagome flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and into Inuyasha's face "Sango let's go say Hello to people who don't call me a WENCH."

Sango could only nod for fear that she would bust a gut right there on the floor. Kagome stuck out her tongue at Inuyasha and walked away in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha turned back to his locker giving it a good thump and it swung open. He mumbled quietly to himself as he shoved his belonging into the vacant space "Stupid wench she's only here five minutes and she's already hitting me." A smile played on his lips "Damn I missed her."

The pit was filled with other students among them were their friends. Kagome smiled when her friends spotted them. A duo screamed and ran in her direction. She grinned and opened her arms, waiting for the impact of the pair. Her friends made contact practically knocking her over.

Kagome giggled "Kikyou, Ayame."

Kikyou smiled broadly "How you doing Kaggy?"

Ayame giggled following Kikyou's lead "Yea how ya doin'?"

Kagome continued to hug her two friends "I'm doing well but I did miss you guys."

"We missed you too." The girls said in unison which did not surprise Kagome. Kikyou and Ayame have been together since they met in preschool. You would think these two were twin if not for Kikyou being human and Ayame being a wolf demon. They released her and Kagome smiled until she felt a hand brush against her ass. Anger filled her eyes. Her hand whipped around and smacked the person that assaulted her.

The young hentai lay on the floor, rubbing his sore cheek "Lady Kagome my hand slipped. I am truly sorry."

Kagome glared daggers into him "Miroku, you hentai that was not the welcome I was expecting. All you had to do was say hello instead of grabbing my ass."

Miroku stood up, brushing off the imaginary dirt "Like I said my hand slipped. I did not mean to do that."

Sango snickered "Yeah right, Houshi."

Miroku grinned and turned to Sango "My dearest Sango. How I missed your warm touch."

Sango smirked "What you missed me slapping you that much?" Her pointer finger came out and she curled it towards her "If that's so then come here and I'll repeat what Kagome did."

Miroku backed away slowly as Sango started to approach him.

Kagome laughed and hopped up on the counter next to the pit area. She watched as Sango chased Miroku around the pit. They were too cute. When were they going to admit that they like each other? Probably never, they were both too stubborn to see or say it.

Her gaze shifted to the sea of students in the cafeteria. Hundred of happy faces naively going about their day not worrying about the world outside. Gods she wished be that naive again. She was about to turn her attention back to her friends when she saw a head of beautiful silver hair. Her heart jumped in her throat knowing it was the one person she was hoping not to see. She swallowed thickly. It was getting hard to swallow. Her throat had gone completely dry 'God there he is. Did he see me?' Kagome realized that he had not seen her. He continued to talk amongst his friends 'Good he doesn't know I'm here and that's the way I want it.' She felt better knowing he didn't know but that soon ended when she heard her name being bellowed down the hallway by one soon to be dead wolf.

'Great just great. Oh the gods must really hate me. What did I do to…' Kagome stop in mid thought. She suddenly felt someone now staring intensely at her. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. He was watching her. She didn't have to look to know. Gods this wasn't something she was expecting. No she expected to be ignored, not to feel like he was peering into her inner thoughts. She wasn't brave enough to peek over at him instead she turned to the wolf demon hauling ass.

In seconds she was being swung around. The wolf demon grinned deliriously at her "Kagome your back."

He stopped and set her back on the counter.

Kagome giggled "Yes Kouga I'm back. Did you miss little old me?"

Kouga stood between her legs and grinned, "Of course I missed my women. The question is, did you miss your man?"

Kagome sighed, how many times had she have to tell him that she was not his women. Kouga was nice but he was not her type. No, her type was tall, beautiful, and a complete jerk. Kagome was about to tell him that he wasn't her man nor was she his woman when she heard a loud growl and yelling "You fucking wolf get your hands off Kagome, damn it!"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw Inuyasha stomp angrily up to them. 'Oh yay here we go again.' Inuyasha and Kouga hated each other. Both demons had far too much testosterone for their own good and both were focused on her. She was so lucky.

Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome's slim waist. "Mutt face. Why don't you leave me and my woman alone before I kick your fucking ass."

Inuyasha growled even louder, his fists clenching tightly "Then why don't you try? You mangy wolf."

Kouga instantly let go of her waist and was up in Inuyasha's face. The two began to argue forgetting that she was right in front of them. Oh yeah it was good to be back.

She sighed and glanced over her shoulder. Her cerulean eyes clashed immediately with very angry gold. She couldn't look away from them. So many questions ran through her mind. 'Why is he staring at me like that? It's not like he cares about me, right? If he did he wouldn't have had sex with me then dumped my ass, right?' Oh she was so confused.

Sango slowly approached distracted friend "Kag you alright?"

Kagome quickly pulled away from the staring match "Huh?" Her eyes were glazed over and her mind was not on her friend. "What?"

Sango wondered why Kagome was so out of it. She trailed the path that Kagome had been staring at and caught the look that the inuyoukai was giving Kagome 'What the hell is his problem?' She turned back to her friend 'You don't look at someone like that unless you have feeling for them.' Sango's mouth dropped open 'No. He couldn't, could he?' She shook her head. She had to be wrong 'What am I thinking if he cared he wouldn't have dumped her, right?' Sango was now getting confused as well. She decided to get Kagome far from his sight "Kag lets go to our lockers, Okay."

Kagome nodded dazedly "Yea sure." She jumped down and followed Sango to their lockers.

* * *

Two classes later Kagome had forgotten about the incident with Sesshoumaru. She was laughing at something Sango had said as they piled into their third hour class.

Kagome smiled when they sat in the back row. Suddenly she felt like she did her freshman year. She felt deliriously happy. Nothing could ruin how she felt right now.

Sango poked her in the arm snapping her out of reverie "Kag. Do you know if the guys are in this class?"

"I don't know. Why? Do you want to know if Miroku will be in here?"

Sango's cheeks flamed "No! I was just curious that's all."

Kagome just smirked. She knew Sango had a major crush on Miroku even though she would never admit it. Gods Sango had the hots for the class perv. Oh yeah this year was going to be very interesting "Yeah." Sango covered her flaming cheeks with her hands.

There was five minutes left as People started to come into class taking random seats. Kagome noticed a small smile appear on Sango's lips as Miroku and Inuyasha hurried into class making a beeline toward them.

Inuyasha quickly took a seat next to Kagome which was only because Kouga was in the class and he didn't want him to sit next to her. Miroku sat next to Inuyasha, pouting that he didn't get to sit by his dearest Sango.

Seconds later Kouga stormed in glaring at Inuyasha as he dusted himself off and taking the only seat available next to Ayame. Inuyasha grinned widely at the glare. He taunted Kouga to do something, knowing damn well that he couldn't. Oh he was enjoying this.

The bell rang just as the teacher walked in. Everyone became quite when the teacher turned around smiling "Hello class. I am Ms. Johansen and I will be your teacher for the…" She was interrupted by a knock on the door and someone walking in.

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets at the sight of the youkai. She let out a low groan 'The gods are punishing for having sex that has to be it.' Maybe she was wrong, something could ruin her happiness.

Inuyasha let out an unfriendly growl, "What the hell is fluffy doing here?"

Kagome just shrugged too deep in her own thoughts to reply. She had bigger fish to fry then Inuyasha's sibling rivalry.

She watched as Sesshoumaru handed the teacher a note.

The teacher quickly read the note and then set it on her desk "Okay Sesshoumaru you can take a seat."

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he went to find a seat in the second row. Kagome gawked at the back of his head. She hoped if she stared hard enough he would either disappear or blow up. Neither of this happened and the teacher continued on with her speech.

Ms. Johansen cleared her throat "Okay class like I was saying I am Ms. Johansen and I will be your teacher for the semester. Before we get started I have a seating chart made. This helps me know who's in class or not. So can I have everyone stand up and go to the left side of the room, please?"

The class did as she said. Most of the student whining about a seating chart, her best friend was no exception. "Kag, what if I get stuck sitting by Houshi. The hentai would never leave me alone again."

"Sango it will be fine. You don't see me worried about who's going to sit by me, Do you?" Kagome lied through her teeth to make Sango feel better. Oh yeah she was just peachy. No need to freak out about her child's father. Nope not one bit. Gods she was such a liar. She was scared shitless and wanted to run out of the classroom and never come back. She tried to give Sango a reassured smile.

The teacher beamed as she stood in front of her desk "Well at the first table is Yakosoku Ayame then Meiwaku Kouga."

Ayame smiled as she sat down almost giddy that her crush was sitting next her. Oh how Ayame loved Kouga if only he would notice her. Kagome wished Kouga would realize this so he would get off her back. It seems that Kouga was not as happy with the teacher's choice for he stomped to his seat. He plopped down and sulked in it.

The teacher continued, "Next is Damasu Kikyou and Tatakau Inuyasha."

Kikyou silently took her seat not caring who she sat by and of course Inuyasha was just happy that Kouga wasn't sitting by Kagome.

"Next Houshi Miroku and Taijiya Sango."

Miroku grinned from ear to ear as he took his seat knowing he would now be graced with his dearest Sango's presence and Sango was wishing the teacher read the thing wrong and would be correcting the mistake soon.

"Next is Higurashi Kagome and…" Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, her nerves skyrocket with the pause. She watched the teacher scribble something out and write something next to it "Tatakau Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's stomach dropped. She couldn't believe her luck. Really how bad could this day get? Did the gods hate her that much? She slowly made her way to the table not looking at the Inuyoukai in the chair next to hers.

The teacher continued with the other students in the class.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. For the life of her she could not get comfortable sitting beside the man that ripped out her heart and stomped on it. Her eyes traveled to her best friend sitting at the next table. Sango looked as uncomfortable as she was. Glancing up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching, she hastily got out her cell from her pocket and began to text Sango.

(Kagome/Sango)

'Sango the gods are punishing me'

She watched Sango secretly fish out her phone and reply to her text.

'Punishing you for what?'

Punishing her for what? What does she mean for what? The damn gods were punishing her for having sex that's what.

'For having sex, damn it!'

Sango gave her one of those you got to be kidding looks before she replied.

'What? You think the gods are punishing you for having sex? Come on Kag you seriously can't believe that.'

'YES! What else could it be then?'

Sango shrugged her lean shoulders as she texted.

'I don't know maybe it wasn't supposed to end the way it did.'

Wasn't supposed to end the way it did. How the hell was it supposed to go? She really she would love to know.

'How were we supposed to live? happily ever after? Yeah-right fairytales are just stories. They don't happen in real life because if they did I wouldn't have a broken heart and my son would have his father'

'Kag maybe you should tell him about Malakai'

'NO! I'm not going to hurt Malakai by telling him that he has a son and have him deny Malakai out loud.'

'What if he doesn't really know?'

'Sango he's full Inuyoukai. He had to of known I was pregnant.'

'Well what if he thought you had a miscarriage or gave the baby up and that's why you left school?'

'I don't know but even if he doesn't the point is that he knew I was pregnant in the first place and left me alone and broken hearted.'

'Yeah I guess your right but I don't know maybe you should think it over.'

'Maybe I will but let's change the subject. I don't feel like talking about it anymore. So how's Miroku?'

Sango's face flushed with color at the mention of her hentai table mate. She began to text furiously.

'Aaahhh he keeps staring at me and it's starting to weird me out the hentai.'

'Oh he's on cloud 9 sitting by you. What does he call you? Oh yeah, his dearest Sango.'

'DON'T CALL ME THAT! I hate when he calls me that, people think we're a couple. God why can't he find someone else to be obsessed with?'

'You're so cute together no wonder people think that. Sango he's not obsessed he's in looove.'

'LOVE! The only thing Miroku's in love with is my ass and every other girls. The pervert! Hey the teacher is done and I don't know if she takes phones or not. I don't want to have to get a new one. So TTYL K'

'LOL Yeah sounds like a plan. TTFN'

Kagome stuffed her phone back in her pocket and turned her attention to the teacher.

Ms. Johansen smiled "Well class as you know this is history and we will be learning about different periods in time. I would like to do things differently than your previous teachers did." She handed out a list of subjects "This list has different subjects that we are going to be learning about throughout the semester. I need you to pick a subject off the list. This subject is for the report you will do for your final exam. Do not fret, you will not have to do this alone, the person sitting next to you will be your partner. I expect you to have this done for the final exam. There will be no makeup since you had the whole semester to work on it. Now one of you may come up here so I can write down what subject you're going to do."

Kagome gradually took in all the information. She had to work with Sesshoumaru. How the hell was she going to accomplish that while hiding the fact that she had his child? It wasn't going to work, it would never work. Her chest felt tight and her breaths ragged with panic. Okay she knew for the fact that the gods hated her now.

Her mind was so distract that she never noticed that Sesshoumaru was watching her as if he were waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he got up and wrote down what they were doing. He sat back down but she didn't register it. She saw the teacher's mouth begin to move but she didn't hear a word that she said. Her mind was not on the class anymore but the demon beside her.

When the bell finally rang she snapped out of her stupor. She needed to get out of there. She needed to be anywhere then here with him. He was overloading her senses and she couldn't think straight. She stood up and hurried out of the classroom, making her way to her locker leaving Sango to deal with Miroku on her own

Wham

"Hentai!" Sango looked down at the unconscious fool and huffed. She swiftly grabbed her books off the table and stepped on the pervert on her way out to catch up with Kagome.

Kagome made her way quickly down the hall. Gods she couldn't believe her luck, really how cruel can the gods be? What had she done in her past life to deserve this treatment? Did she run over a child or something? Was she terribly vindictive to people? She wished they would send her a clue so she wasn't walking around waiting for the next unkind trick they were going to drop on her. She reached her locker and began to fiddle with her lock "Come on damn it! Open you piece of sh…" She stopped in mid sentence as a feeling of dread came over her. Someone was behind her. Her back felt electrically charged, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Kagome took in a deep breath and whipped around. Her nose was mere inches from touching Sesshoumarus. Kagome couldn't help it as her breath hitched in her throat 'No. No this cannot be happening' She felt her heart thumping against her rib cage and was sure Sesshoumaru could hear it. She let it out the held breath trying to find her voice "Y…yes."

Sesshoumaru watched at her for a moment then finally spoke "I will meet you at your house. I wish to get this thing done ahead of time."

You have to be kidding. Only Sesshoumaru would want to work on this project right away. Why couldn't he be like a normal highschooler and put it off until the last minute? Why did he have to do it now? Why not later in the week so she could prepare at least? Kagome began to slightly panic 'Think. Kagome. Think damn it! You need find an excuse NOW.' "I c…can't tonight I have plans with Sango. Sorry but we'll have to do this another time."

His golden eyes narrowed. He could smell deceit laced in her words. He did not like to be lied to especially by the little human in front of him "I'll meet you at your house at 6 sharp."

Her temper flared. What right did he have to tell her where to be? He was not her boss, hell he wasn't even her boyfriend. He had no right to tell her what to do. "Damn it Fluffy! I told you I can't. For the love of the gods Sesshoumaru are you deaf?"

Sesshoumaru pushed her back into her locker "Do not call me that again."

Anger was now radiating off her as she spoke "I'll call you what I want. Flllllllluffy. So if you would like to lose that arm of yours I suggest you take it off me."

He growled at her telling her it was not wise to challenge him "Do not threaten this Sesshoumaru." His glare burned into her "It would not be wise."

Kagome snorted, not remotely scared "Wise my ass. Cut the crap Sesshoumaru. Now if you would excuse me I have class to get to."

Sesshoumaru loosed his hold somewhat but continued with his resolve "Like this Sesshoumaru said I'll meet you at your house at 6 sharp."

She quickly stepped away from his grasp and gave him a haughty look "What if I'm not there?"

He turned away from her and walked down the hallway. As if he already knew the answer he arrogantly replied, "You will be."

Kagome couldn't believe the arrogant bastard. Gods the freaking nerve of him. She should have fried his ass when she had the chance. Let see how arrogant he would have been then. She watched him turn the corner and her anger finally depleted with him out of sight. Her anger was replaced with dread 'What am I going to do? If he comes over he'll find out about Malakai. Oh gods, why are you doing this to me?'

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, her blue eyes caught Sangos brown ones. Sango gave her a sad smile "Kag, are you okay?"

Kagome's face was numb with shock and tears welded up in her eyes "I don't know." She felt Sango's arms go around her and the little droplets slid down her cheeks "Sango I just don't know." Her face buried in her friends shoulder. What was she going to do now?

* * *

What did you think? Don't forget to review!


	3. Busted

Chapter 3 (Busted)

**Last time:** He turned away from her and walked down the hallway. As if he already knew the answer he arrogantly replied, "You will be."

Kagome couldn't believe the arrogant bastard. Gods the freaking nerve of him. She should have fried his ass when she had the chance. Let see how arrogant he would have been then. She watched him turn the corner and her anger finally depleted with him out of sight. Her anger was replaced with dread 'What am I going to do? If he comes over he'll find out about Malakai. Oh gods, why are you doing this to me?'

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, her blue eyes caught Sangos brown ones. Sango gave her a sad smile "Kag, are you okay?"

Kagome's face was numb with shock and tears welded up in her eyes "I don't know." She felt Sango's arms go around her and the little droplets slid down her cheeks "Sango I just don't know." Her face buried in her friends shoulder. What was she going to do now?

Anywho on with the show .

* * *

Kagome went through the rest of school in a daze. She was on auto-pilot. She didn't even hear a word her teacher's had said. Hell she wasn't even sure she had homework or not. Sango had helped her out of school and took her home. If it hadn't been for Sango she probably would have walked out into oncoming traffic. Now she sat on her bed driving Sango crazy with her fidgeting. Her mind swirled with panic. Gods what was she going to do? He would be there soon and there was no way of getting out of it. She was so screwed.

Sango sighed and placed her hand on her shoulder "Kagome will you stop that! You're making me nervous."

Kagome gave a half smile and closed her eyes "Sorry I just can't help myself. I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do."

Sango glanced out the window and chewed on her bottom lip. How could she help her best friend? What could she do? Her eyes light up and she turned back to Kagome with a smile. "How about we take Malakai over to my house? I'm sure my grandma will watch him."

Kagome raised an eyebrow "Grammy Kaede will know something is up, you and I both know that." Oh yeah Grammy Kaede was no fool. Hell she would know something was up though she would not ask questions, she would know and knowing that she knew didn't settle right with Kagome. Kaede was always so nice to her and she would hate to lie to her even more then she already had. She already felt bad about that.

Sango shook her head vigorously "I don't think so. I think she may help but we won't know unless we ask her and even if she says no I'll watch him so let's get Malakai ready and take him over."

Kagome stood up and smoothed out her clothes with her trembling hands "Are you sure?"

Sango smiled and hopped to her feet "Yes you're my best friend and you would do the same thing for me if I needed help."

Kagome walked to the connecting door and slid it open. She stepped in and grabbed the diaper bag off the dresser and began to place things Malakai would need in it. She walked out with the bag over her shoulder. "Okay I think I have everything he would need so all we need to do is get Malakai."

Sango nodded and walked out the door Kagome followed quickly behind her.

When they were downstairs they heard giggling coming from the living room.

Kagome smiled as she saw Malakai giggling as he watched cartoons with his uncle Souta.

She walked to the couch "Malakai honey, we're going to go see Grammy Kaede."

Malakai grinned happily and clapped his hands "Gammy Kday, Gammy Kday."

Kagome picked him up off of the couch and hitched him on her hip. "Say goodbye to uncle Souta."

"Bye!" A chubby hand waved in the direction of his young uncle.

Souta smiled and held out his hand "High-five little man I'll see you when you get home." Malakai slapped his uncles hand and waved again "Bye"

Kagome met Sango at the front door.

Malakai smiled at Sango "HI!"

Sango couldn't help but laugh "Hello Malakai. Are you happy about going to see Grammy Kaede?"

Malakai nodded enthusiastically "Gammy Kday."

"Hey can you take him? I need to speak with Souta for a minute."

Sango shook her head and held out her arms "Sure but I would hurry up if I were you."

Kagome handed Malakai over to Sango and made her way back into the living room.

She watched Souta flip through the channels. She cleared her throat "My dear little brother. I love you so much."

Souta took his eyes off the TV screen "What do you want?"

Kagome batted her eyes and gave him an pleading look "I need a favor."

This got his attention and he eyed her curiously "What kind of favor?"

Kagome flashed him ten bucks "If you put my stuff back to the way it was before Malakai was born and take down anything of his including pictures. I'll give you twenty bucks."

Souta lifted an eyebrow "Why do you want me to do this?"

"Come on Souta don't ask. Just do it, please." She whined waving the twenty bucks in his face.

He sighed and snagged the money, "Fine but you owe me more than twenty bucks."

She sighed with relief "Deal but the job has to be done. I mean it right away, Souta."

He got up rolling his eyes "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time."

Kagome gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek "Thank you so much." she let go and hurried out of the room.

Sango looked over at Kagome and opened the door "Shall we go?"

Kagome took Malakai from her and shifted him on her hip "Can you grab his car seat? It's behind you." Sango grabbed a hold of the car seat "Yep got it." They walked out the front door. Kagome closed it behind them and continued to Sango's car.

Sango reached her car and opened the back door. She placed the seat in the back and buckled it in. She moved out of the way and walked to the other side to get in.

Kagome sat Malakai in his seat and strapped him in. She shut the door and opened the other one to sit.

Kagome blew the hair out of her face "Sango are you sure this is okay with you?"

Sango started up the engine "Kagome!" she snapped at her "I told you already its okay."

Kagome ran her hand through her raven hair and sighed "Fine I was just making sure."

Sango kept her eyes on the road "I know you are but it is fine. I would do anything for you, you're my best friend."

A smile appeared on Kagome's face "You're a great best friend." Sango smiled smugly "Yes, yes I am."

Kagome laughed off some of her nerves "Is your head getting bigger, or is it just me?"

Sango laughed as they pulled into the driveway. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kagome rolled her eyes and got out. She unbuckled Malakai and carried him to the front door.

Sango took out her keys and unlocked the door. "Gram's I'm home. Can you come here for a minute please?"

"Child I will be right there." They heard something being set down and the shuffling of feet.

Kaede appeared seconds later smiling when she saw Malakai. "Ah you brought the child I see."

Kagome smiled at the older women "Yeah and I was wondering if you could watch Malakai for me? It would only be for an hour or so no longer than that."

Kaede watched her with eagle eyes "Child you go and do what you need to do but you shouldn't keep Malakai a secret from the person you're running from."

Kagome felt her stomach drop "What do you mean?"

Kaede shook her head sadly "I already know that this little one belongs to you. So you don't have to act with me child."

Sango stared at her grandma in disbelief "How'd you know?"

Kaede smiled "Only a mother could hear her child crying even with music blasting up stairs."

Kagome grinned sheepishly "Well ummm…" Oh yeah she had forgotten about that day. Sango and she were listening to Sango's new CD in her room when she heard a cry. She had recognized the high pitched cry as Malakai's. Without thinking she had bolted down the stairs and reached him within seconds. She never thought that would tip off Kaede. Hell she should have known that it would have.

The older women placed a hand on her shoulder "Child your secret is safe with me so do not worry though I don't know why you are keeping him a secret at all."

"I have my reasons." Her blue eyes avoided the knowing gaze. She bent her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

Kaede sighed and touched her cheek, "Yes I suppose you do." She took Malakai from her arms "I suppose you do child."

Kagome softly kissed her son goodbye walking toward the door "Thank you so very much and I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick him up."

Kaede started to walk away "Go child. You wouldn't want to keep your visitor waiting."

She tried hard not to roll her eyes as she opened the door. 'Like I care if he waits or not. He could rot in hell for all I care.' She kept that animosity to herself "Okay I'm going. Bye." She blew Malakai a kiss and closed the door slowly behind her. She stood there for a few minutes taking in deep breaths. Kagome wasn't sure if she could go through with this. She didn't like to lie but it seems that is all her life has been lately, a bunch of lies that seemed to be falling apart all around her. Maybe the gods weren't punishing her for having sex but for lying. Hells they were going to keep on punishing her then. She couldn't wait to see what the gods did next. Really what could be worse then what she was dealing with now? She took in another deep breath and began to walk down the five blocks to her home.

* * *

When her house came into view she noticed a white car parking. She mentally kicked herself as she checked her watch 'Shit I should have known he would be here right at six. Well the sooner we get this done the quicker he gets out of my life.'

Kagome chanted a spell to make Malakai's scent disappear then put on a fake smile and strolled up to the car. Oh how she wished it would blow up. Hmm… Maybe…. No she didn't look good in stripes. Damn it that was out of the question.

Sesshoumaru stepped out just in time to see Kagome walk up. His eyes flashed with a superior expression "I told you, you would be here. Did I not?"

She rolled her eyes and bit her tongue "Yes well you're lucky. I just got done doing the plans I had with Sango or I wouldn't be here." Ha take that asshole.

He glanced at her and shut his car door "I see. So are we going to stand out here or are we going to get this project started?"

Kagome bit her tongue again and walked away. She mumbled under her breath "The quicker the better."

Sesshoumaru raised a slick eyebrow as he followed right behind her. "Hmm…"

She really hated when he did that. He acted like he didn't have enough words in his vocabulary or he was too important to comment. Really, who did he think he was a Lord or something? She opened the front door and walked in "Come on. I'm sure you remember your way around. If not tough I guess your shit out of luck."

He shook his head and gave her a look of disgust "You have hung out with my baka of a brother for far too long."

Kagome snorted "Like I care what you think." She couldn't help that the words that spilled from her mouth were ruder then hell but she was still pissed about what happen earlier.

"Hmm…"

Aaaahhh she wanted to pull out her hair. She swears he does that on purpose just to piss her off. She wondered if he knew that it bothered her.

Kagome slowly opened her door hoping and praying that Souta did as she had asked. Relief washed over her at what she saw 'Thank you Souta for doing something right.'

She stepped over to her computer, booting up the tower and turning on the monitor. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru 'Well I guess I should try to be nice.' Another forced smile slid on her lips "Would you like something to drink?" Damn her mother for instilling good hostess manners.

Sesshoumaru sat down in the seat in front of the computer and started up the Internet "Yes."

Kagome bit her tongue 'Oooh who gave him the right to come in here and touch my things.' "Okay. Is Pepsi fine?" She gritted this out carefully. Oh she wanted to say more.

His eyes never left the screen "That is suitable."

She stuck out her tongue at the back of his head. Childish yes but very gratifying. "Umm…Yeah I'll be right back." Kagome made her way out of the room, stomping all the way down the hall.

Golden eyes glanced up to watch her leave. When she was gone his attention turned to her room. He was surprised that her room was in the same order it had been the last time he had been there. He thought this was strange. Why wouldn't she move her things around? Why leave them the same? He raised a silver eyebrow 'How odd.'

Sesshoumaru lightly sniffed the air, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender and Jasmine. It had a hint of something that it had not had before. Sesshoumaru couldn't put his finger on it. He knew it was not another man that he was for sure of. Sesshoumaru sniffed again, it was very familiar. Again he sniffed, his eyes widened with wonder 'Could it be?' He shook her head 'No. It can't be, Can it?'

This time he took in deep breath instantly recognizing the smell of a morning after a rainstorm. It was his scent. He had not been back since their falling out so it could not be from him. The only way this could be is if she continued on with the pregnancy. She had had his child. 'Where is his child then? Did she give their child up? If so why would the scent be so fresh?'

Sesshoumaru glanced once again around the room. Maybe he had missed something, anything. His eyes narrowed when he spotted a medium size indentation in the carpet. 'Something was moved recently and I think this Sesshoumaru knows what it is.'

He stood up and walked over to the laundry basket in front of the connecting door. He picked it up and set it aside 'Ah this has not been here very long may be a half an hour or so. Why would they move it here?'

Sesshoumaru stared at the door and slowly slid it open. The strong aroma flooded his senses as he walked in. His pride swelled when he realized he had a son as his first-born. 'A son, I have a son. Where did my little miko hide him and what is his name?'

So many questions were racing through his head. He had no time to think about them though he heard her footsteps coming back up the stairs. In a flash he was out of the room sitting at the desk with everything back to the way it was.

Clicking of a mouse could be heard as Kagome walked in with the sodas in hand.

She sat uncomfortably in the chair next to him. "Hey here's your soda." Kagome held out the can waiting for him to take it.

He grabbed the can without saying a word or evening looking her way.

For some reason this didn't sit well with her. 'Why do I care if he's not talking to me? I should be happy that he isn't.'

A little voice snorted _'Because you still love the arrogant jerk.'_

Love. Of course she did not love him. 'Who asked you?'

'_No one did but that's not the point now is it.'_

Kagome rolled her eyes 'I don't need your input so go far, far away.'

'_I would but I think you need to get your head out of the clouds because I'm you Baka!'_

Kagome snorted lightly 'No shit now if you don't mind will you shut up.'

The voice faded _'Fine but I'll be back.'_

If sarcasm could have rolled off her tongue it would have 'Gee I can't wait.'

The silence in the room could have been cut with a knife.

Kagome was starting to get tired of no one saying anything. She finally gave in "What are we doing anyway?" You could hear annoyance laced in the question.

He sat there clicking the damn mouse and didn't say a word. Sesshoumaru wouldn't respond to her, which bothered her to no end. What the hell was his problem? He could be a little nicer to her. She did bare his child after all. Not that he knew that but really. She was about to say something else when his molten eyes cut into her "What did you name him?"

Kagome sat frozen in her seat 'What did he say?' She began to stutter "E…excuse m…me?" '  
What was going on?'

Sesshoumaru's chest vibrated with a low growl "What is his name?"

Panic ran through her veins as she gapped at him like a fish out of water. 'Did I hear him right? Did he just…no he couldn't…how…oh god!'

Sesshoumaru growled louder "Little Miko."

Kagome snapped out of her of shock and gave him a nasty glare. "Don't call me that!" She never wanted to hear that nickname from him again. He had no right to call her that. How dare him!

"I will call you what I want. Now you will answer this Sesshoumaru."

She snorted and crossed her arms, "Why should I tell you?" Oh like she was going to tell him. He can kiss her heart shaped ass.

Another growl slipped passed his lips "Because this Sesshoumaru is his father that is why."

Kagome laughed bitterly "Just because you were a sperm donor doesn't make you a father." The nerve of the demon, she couldn't believe him. A father Yeah right and she's the queen of England.

Sesshoumaru coolly glared at her "You will not keep my son from me. I am the boy's father after all."

She smiled cruelly "A father takes responsibility for his actions but oh wait you didn't do that so you can't possibly be a father…"

Before Kagome could comment anymore she was pinned against her bed.

Red seeped eyes stared down at her. "Little Miko do not press your luck."

Kagome seethed with anger "What the hell are you going to do to me if I do, Sesshoumaru? Huh? What DAMN IT?"

A look of malice flashed in his eyes as he whispered huskily in her ear "That is simple Little Miko. I will tell Inuyasha everything and I mean everything."

Kagome's breath hitched "Y…you wouldn't dare." If he told Inuyasha, Inuyasha would never forgive her. He would hate her more then he hates Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth "Indeed I would. I have nothing to lose unlike you."

Tears welded up in her eyes but she refused to cry in front of him. She quickly looked away. She really had no choice "His name is Malakai, okay. Are you happy now?"

Sesshoumaru repeated the name "Mal..ak..ai." He glanced at her "Does he look like me?"

A sigh escaped her throat. Gods too much at times. "Very much so."

"You will go get him." It was more of a demand then simply asking her to do so.

The gull of him, did he really think she would do that? Like hell she was. Kagome huffed heatedly "No!"

"Go get him now!" He bellowed loudly in her face

She glared at him "Do not tell me what to do!"

"Women do as you're told, now go get him!" Sesshoumaru growled in frustration.

Kagome felt like pulling out her hair "I told you no. Do I have to spell it out for you? And for the love of kami get the hell off me?"

Sesshoumaru quickly released her and jumped off the bed. He ran his hand through his silver mane.

She sat up and pointed at the door "Leave!" She wanted him as far away as he could get.

He raised an eyebrow "Little miko we have more things to discuss."

Kagome shook her head "I'm done talking. You can do the project by yourself. I have another year I'll just take the class over so you can be on your way now." She waved her hand toward the door. "Go now."

Sesshoumaru silently walked to the bedroom door. He turned back to look at her "We are not done talking about this." With that said he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome looked out her window and watched as he got in his car and drove off.

The tears that were held back were now running down her face as she crumbled to the floor. Oh gods what was she going to do?

* * *

What did you think? Review!


	4. Just not getting it

Chapter 4 (Just not getting it)

**Last time:** He raised an eyebrow "Little miko we have more things to discuss."

Kagome shook her head "I'm done talking. You can do the project by yourself. I have another year I'll just take the class over so you can be on your way now." She waved her hand toward the door. "Go now."

Sesshoumaru silently walked to the bedroom door. He turned back to look at her "We are not done talking about this." With that said he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome looked out her window and watched as he got in his car and drove off.

The tears that were held back were now running down her face as she crumbled to the floor. Oh gods what was she going to do?

Any who on with the show!

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been laying there, ten maybe twenty minutes she couldn't be sure. Hell the time slowed when Sesshoumaru walked out the door. Kagome did know one thing for sure, the Gods hated her. Yep they hated her with a passion. She realized that every time she asked what could go wrong next, it actually became worse, much worse.

She pulled herself up off of the floor and wiped her red puffy eyes 'It should be safe to go get Malakai.'

A familiar voice sprung out of nowhere '_Are you so sure it's safe? He didn't seem too happy to me.'_

'You again, don't you have anything better to do then to bug me?'

'_No, like you I have no life.'_

'Ha ha very funny. Sesshoumaru was mad but I'm sure he's gone home by now.' Her retort sounded convincing but the seed of doubt was beginning to grow.

'_I hope you are right because if you're not, there is going to be a whole lot of trouble.'_

Kagome sniffled and wiped her eyes 'I'm sure' That was a lie. She wasn't so sure she believed herself. Hell she knew the voice didn't believe her. 'And stop talking to me. Someone is going to think I'm crazy.'

'_They can't think you're crazy if you already are.'_

Very funny, She had a comedian for a conscience 'Ha ha now go away. I have better thing to do than argue with you.'

The voice snickered _'I'm sure you do. Ta Ta for now.'_

Kagome ignored the urge to roll her eyes. Gee she was looking forward to that. Another pain in her ass she couldn't get rid of.

She grabbed a sweater out of her closet and pulled it over her head. It was time to go get Malakai. She knew she couldn't hide in her room all night. She would if she could but the reality was that she can't. She was a mom and her child came first, and her pride well that came last.

Kagome pulled up her pants so to speak and headed out her door. She slowly made her way down the stairs taking her time on each step. She was stalling, yes she knew but she was making it to the front door –er- eventually. She paused when she reached it. She took in another deep breath and braced herself when she opened the door. She stuck her head out of the opening, her head twisting this way and that. Sesshoumaru's car was gone. That was a good sign, right? Sure it was. He was most likely at home licking his wounds. Yep that sounded very convincing, didn't it? Kagome closed the door behind her and briskly began to walk down the five blocks.

The sun was going down and the sky was beginning to get dark as she made her way down the sidewalk, passing house after house. The houses were locked up tight and a warm glow came from the windows. Some were getting ready to tuck their children into bed with a story and a goodnight kiss while others were winding down from a hard day's work. In a couple of minutes she would be tucking in Malakai and reading him Hansel and Gretel. This was Kagome's favorite story. Her father had read it to her every night until his death when she was six. Her mother had continued on with the tradition but it had not been the same as having her daddy reading it. She wanted Malakai to have the same happiness that she had, had when her father had read to her.

'Daddy.' A sigh escaped from her. She missed her father so much. He had been the best father ever. Call her biased but he had made her feel like a princess, like she was the most precious thing in the world. Was it fair of her to keep Sesshoumaru away from Malakai? Would Malakai hate her for doing so? Was she robbing her child of the happiness that she had, had? She shook her head chasing away the depressing thoughts. She had a very stressful day. Of course she was feeling all emotional. Hell having your lies catch up to you can do that. She was so distracted that she didn't realize that she had walked up the familiar beaten path to her best friend's door. She stood there and blinked. How did she get here so fast? Boy she really needed to get her head out of the clouds. She cleared her head and gave the door a sharp knock.

The door flew open minutes later. Sango eyed her carefully and ushered her in "Come in. How did it go?"

Kagome rubbed her aching head "Not so good. Sesshoumaru knows about Malakai and he wants to see him."

Sango's eye went wide with shock "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that just because he was a sperm donor that didn't make him a father."

"Oh my Kami-sama. What did he do?" Sango's hand covered her open mouth.

Kagome smiled wolfishly "I also told him that a father takes responsibility for his actions but then I said that he couldn't be a father because he didn't do that. Umm yeah after that I kind of found myself pinned to the bed."

"What!" Sango looked at her with concern "Are you okay? Did he try anything?"

She shook her head "No he did nothing to me though he did threaten to tell Inuyasha everything."

"You gotta be kidding me."

Her cobalt eyes went all sad but she kept her composure "Nope that's how he found out Malakai's name. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Blackmail can be a bitch."

"Wow do you think he would do that?"

Kagome stared intently out the little side window. Oh she could bet her life on it that he would. Like he said he had nothing to lose. "Yes if he is desperate enough to see Malakai, he will."

"Do you think he would follow you here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't really thought of it with his car gone. To be honest she thought he had gone home. Okay that was a lie but it made her feel better to think that "I don't think so… but I guess you never know. He could have followed me for all I know."

A yawn escaped and she covered it with her hand. "Well I think it's time for Malakai and me to get home. It is getting very late."

Sango turned toward the living room "I'll go get him." She disappeared out of view

Kagome watched as she walked into the living room than quickly return with Malakai in hand. He smiled when he saw her. "Mama." Malakai reached his small arms out to her and squirmed in Sango's hold.

Kagome smiled and took him from her "Thank you guys so much even if it was fruitless."

Sango side stepped her and opened the door "No problem. You know I would do anything for you and Malakai. Like I said before that's what best friends are for."

Kagome wrapped her arm around her and gave her a hug. She was the best friend she could ever have. She had been a fool to keep her in the dark. "Yes I know and I'm glad to have a wonderful best friend like you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sango returned the hug and stepped away from her. "Yes but not so damn early this time and lay off the coffee."

Kagome let out a laugh "I don't know what you are talking about."

Sango began to slowly shut the door. "Yeah I'm so sure. Bye you guys. Goodnight."

"Night Sango." Kagome turned and began to walk down the path.

She glanced at her son and smooth out his wild hair. "Did you have fun with Aunt Sango and Grammy Kaede?"

Malakai smiled and bobbed his head cheerfully "Fun!"

She gave his plump cheek a squeeze "You are so cute. So what did you do?"

He put a chubby finger to his mouth "Bue cues!"

Kagome sighed, "I should have known." Malakai was obsessed with Blue's Clues. His whole room was covered from top to bottom with the adorable blue character. She was not counting the DVDs he had gotten for his birthday and dragged around everywhere he went. Kagome knew it was just a phase but she didn't know how much longer she could listen to the theme song. Hell she knew it word by word. Gods she really needed to get a life. She fluffed the top of his head and whispered under breath "Why did I even bother to even ask?"

Her heart nearly crashed out of her chest when a voice came out of the shadows. "Because you care for him that is why."

Kagome clutched her chest and stopped dead in her tracks. "Gods don't do that!" She glared in the direction the voice had come from "What now you stoop so low as to follow me? Gee it seems you have lost your touch."

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight illuminating his sharp features. "As have you, I was sure you would have detected me by now."

She huffed and began to walk again. Why she should fry his ass right then and there. Ha that would show him who lost what. "That's what happens when you become a parent. Some things are less important."

Golden eyes peered over his mother's shoulder watching the silver haired man follow them. He blinked his curious eyes "HI!"

Sesshoumaru stared at his child. Identical eyes stared back at him. He couldn't believe how much this child looked like him minus the black hair he was a mini him. 'He is almost identical to me.' His face held no emotion but his voice softened a bit. "Hello little one."

Malakai giggled and shook his head "No. Kai"

For the first time in a long time he wanted to laugh out loud. He was confused at this reaction. He was also unsure at how to respond to his young child. Should he tell his child who he was, would he understand what it meant for him to be his father. His eyes wandered to the miko. How would she react to his confession? He turned back to Malakai "Hello…Malakai." Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko again 'Oh what the hell?' and then back to his son "I am… your fa…."

She cut him off before he could finish. Oh if looks could kill Sesshoumaru would have been dead. "That is Sesshoumaru."

A growl slipped from Sesshoumaru's throat "Little miko."

Kagome sent him a glare. Oh the nerve of him. What was he thinking? How could he? Why would he?

Their son struggled with the name "Sissamaoo, Sissahmaoo." He frowned in frustration "Hard" Malakai put his hand on his head dramatically much like Kagome would have done. "Hurts."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the snort that escaped, "I believe I know where he got that from."

Kagome rolled her eyes "Bite me."

A ghost of a smile passed his lips "I have and if this Sesshoumaru remembers correctly you liked it."

She fought a blush as she remembered as well. 'Oh God don't blush. I said don't blush.' Oh god what was wrong with her? She couldn't let him get to her. "Who says I wasn't faking it all? Maybe I faked every single little thing." Her eyebrow rose slightly. Ha, Bite that!

Sesshoumaru was angered to no end at the statement. 'How could she say that?' From what he remembered there had been nothing that resembled faking. That he was sure of. He couldn't believe the nerve of the women. He growled and reached out for her.

Kagome felt his hand wrap around her wrist and he pulled her into his chest. She knew when the words flew out of her mouth they would hurt his pride. He was a typical male hell he was all testosterone and he knew it.

Her eyes slid to his golden orbs. "Sesshou I didn't…I meant…" Before she could say anything more he crushed his lips to hers.

Her indigo eyes widened and her body stiffened underneath his assault. She felt him nip slightly at her bottom lip coaxing it to slowly open.

Kagome's mind was on full alert. Her reasonable side told her this wasn't a good idea but the heart can be stronger than the mind. She could feel an ache in her heart. Deep down she knew she missed this.

Her lips parted enough for Sesshoumaru to masterly slip in his tongue. He softly stroked her velvety passage enticing a small whimper from her. She felt herself melting with every single touch, nip and suck. Oh gods her legs felt like jelly. Her arm wrapped around his neck and held onto him like a lifeline. Suddenly their chests began to vibrate and a small growl erupted between them. Her eyes instantly flew open and her mind cleared up 'What am I doing?' She pushed herself out of his arms and stumbled back slightly. She dug daggers into him, her temper flaring "What the hell? What do you think you were doing kissing me like that? What the hell were you doing kissing me at all?"

Ice slid over his honey eyes and his face drew a blank. He turned away from her and began to walk away.

She gritted her teeth and quickly followed. The nerve of him, ugh she couldn't believe him, the jerk. "Hey don't ignore me! I asked you a damn question!" Okay she asked him more than one but that was not the point. Her short legs took larger steps to catch up with his. She glared at the back of his head "Will you answer me? You do know it's rude not to."

He didn't bother to look at her as he continued to walk down the street "That is this Sesshoumaru's business and it does not concern you."

She nearly screamed, trying not to pull out her hair in the process, "It does not concern me? Me? For the love of the gods you KISSED ME, you jackass! So it does concern me."

He stopped abruptly and twisted around to face her. His eyes locked onto her and ignored the outburst. "I wish to see my son tomorrow after school."

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. 'He can't be that underdeveloped.' Kami-sama she was with him for a while and he had always appeared to have some sign of intelligence. Kagome shook her head and tried not to stomp up the path to her front door. She took a cleansing breath and opened it. "Mama?"

Her mother strolled out of the kitchen, wiping her hand on her apron. "Hello dear."

Kagome forced herself to smile all the while trying very hard to hide the look of annoyance "Mama, can you please take in Malakai for me?"

Her mother raised a brow and eyed the young man outside but said nothing as she held out her arms "Give me Malakai."

She handed her HER son and quickly trudged back to Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru we are done talking about this."

His eyes narrowed and a growl ripped from his curled lips. "And as I told you we were not done discussing this."

Kagome rubbed her temples. Her head was really starting to hurt. "What is there to discuss? You can't just waltz into our lives because you feel like being a father now. It doesn't work that way. Kami-sama, don't you get it?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing as she continued to rant on. "You abandoned not only me but also Malakai when you up and left. So don't tell me we have anything to discuss because we don't." She turned her back on him and walked back to the house "Go home Sesshoumaru and leave it be."

She opened the door, her eyes swiveled back to his still form "Leave us be." She made a beeline in and locked the door behind her. Her back slammed against the wooden door. Kagome took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'I can't believe I just did that.'

Her hand shook as she moved it toward her aching head 'Though Sesshoumaru won't stop until he gets what he wants.' She shook her head lightly 'No, I don't want to think about this or him anymore tonight.' A yawn passed her lips 'I really need some sleep.'

Kagome headed up the stairs, making her way down the hallway to her room. She stopped in Malakai's doorway. Her mother put her finger to her lips and whispered softly "Malakai is in bed. He fell asleep as soon as I laid him down."

Kagome yawned again "Thanks mama. I love you, goodnight." She kissed her mother on the cheek and tipped toed in to give Malakai a light kiss on the forehead. She smiled at the light snores coming from her child. "I love you baby." She quietly made her way out of the room and slowly into hers.

Kagome kicked off her shoes and slipped off her jeans not caring about the rest of her clothes. She lifted the corner of her comforter and slid into bed feeling her body collapsed with exhaustion.

Her eyes slowly drooped no longer able to stay open. They closed tightly letting dreamland take her away.

* * *

Shina Higurashi watch her little girl sleep. Well she was not little anymore. Her little girl was now a woman…and a mother.

She felt her heart ache for her daughter but it also ached for the young man outside.

Shina knew that he was her grandson's father 'Malakai looks exactly like him. You could have been a Baka not to see it.'

She walked to her room and grabbed the picture of her husband off the dresser.

Her hand touched the smooth glass and her eyes filled with tears 'Oh Keitaro I miss you so much. You would be proud of our little girl and how you would have adored our grandson. Malakai is a joy.'

Shina wiped away some of the fallen tears 'Keitaro should I tell her. Would you hate me if I did? She is just like me, stubborn but there is one thing that is different between us. She said no when I said quite the opposite.'

She sighed heavily 'The day you left I cried for days not knowing what to do, Kagome on the other hand cried for months mourning her lost love. I could hear her sobs and knew I could do nothing for her. Oh Keitaro she told Malakai's father not to bother being in their lives. I don't know if I should be proud of her or mad at her for denying Malakai the one thing he should have. I just pray that our little girl makes the right decisions not only for herself but also for Malakai. Please my love watch over her and keep her safe." She kissed the frozen memory of her late husband "I love and miss you. Goodnight my sweet.'

Shina placed the pictured on her nightstand and turned toward the window. The young man stood out there, his eyes directed toward her daughter's bedroom. Shina recognized the look the young man was giving. He would not give up that was for sure. He seemed to have an iron will. She wasn't really sure how Kagome was going to take that but her daughter had made her bed now she was going to have to lay in it. Minutes passed and the young man remained fixated on the window. Shina sighed as she closed her shade. If the young man was out there any longer she would go out there and tell him to go home and to get some rest, for he will need it if he wanted to battle with her daughter.

What can she say she always liked the underdog? Her eyes trailed to her late husband's picture. Sometimes they let fear get the best of them and they run. Sometimes it takes longer for someone to realize what they have lost and even longer on how to fix it. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes. Sometimes it takes time to heal old wounds. Yes time is what they need

* * *

What did you think? Review!


	5. Maybe, Maybe not

Chapter 5 (Maybe, Maybe not)

**Last time**: Shina placed the pictured on her nightstand and turned toward the window. The young man stood out there, his eyes directed toward her daughter's bedroom. Shina recognized the look the young man was giving. He would not give up that was for sure. He seemed to have an iron will. She wasn't really sure how Kagome was going to take that but her daughter had made her bed now she was going to have to lay in it. Minutes passed and the young man remained fixated on the window. Shina sighed as she closed her shade. If the young man was out there any longer she would go out there and tell him to go home and to get some rest, for he will need it if he wanted to battle with her daughter.

What can she say she always liked the underdog? Her eyes trailed to her late husband's picture. Sometimes they let fear get the best of them and they run. Sometimes it takes longer for someone to realize what they have lost and even longer on how to fix it. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes. Sometimes it takes time to heal old wounds. Yes time is what they need.

Any who on with the show!

-Dream-

"_I love you."_

_A smile appeared on the young woman's lips "I love you too."_ _She watched as he leaned in and captured her lips firmly. She felt like she could fly. Hell she felt like she could conquer the world. Tears pooled in her blue eyes and her chest swelled. He loved her. Thank the Gods he loved her._

_She felt him caress her bottom lip coaxing it to open. Warmth pooled in the juncture of her thighs. A moan escaped allowing access for his tongue to slip in._

_Her fingers weaved through his silver locks and grabbed a hold of some strands when their tongues intertwined doing a rhythmic dance, sliding from one side to the other._

_She felt his hand slowly wandered underneath her shirt and began to fondle one of her fleshy mounds._ _She moaned from the sensation and blew lightly up the shell of his ear._

_He let out a low groan and began to slide his other hand down across her stomach and slowly between her thighs._

_She mewed when he began to stroke her hidden jewel "Ooooh…" the warmth intensified in her lower belly. She felt like she was going to explode from the inside out._

_His hot breath tickled her earlobe sending delicious shivers up her spine "Let's go upstairs my love."_

_She panted heavily. Her sapphire eyes were glazed over with lust. "Uh huh."_

_Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against his muscular chest. His lips crashed down on her once again as he made his way up the stairs. He pulled away from her swollen lips and opened the bedroom door. His golden eyes flashed a feral air and carried her into the room…._

She shot straight up in bed, her breathing ragged from the dream. Her hand shook as she fingered her raven mane and swore softly to herself "Shit." Gods she had not had that dream in several months. Damn it all! She threw herself back on her bed, groaning 'Why is this happening? I thought the dream was finally gone.' She closed her eyes. Even in dreams she is haunted by him. She will never get away from that dog demon. He would forever curse her with his presence. Damn… Well…Aaah damn him. Stupid Inuyoukais'!

A sigh passed her pink lips. Thank the gods she woke up when she did. If it had continued on passed the door…Oh boy there would have been much more to see. Her mind's eye flashed before her, Clothes thrown on the floor, two bodies blended as one, the sounds of pleasure bouncing off the walls and... She shook her head, chasing away the mere thoughts 'No. I will not do this to myself, not again.' It hurt too much to remember a memory that had turned bittersweet.

Kagome flipped on her side and glanced at her clock. The monster flashed seven o'clock. 'Seven.' Her eyes grew wide as she scrambled out of bed. "Seven!" Oh shit, shit, shit "I'm late!"

She stumbled to her bathroom to start the shower. Her clothes flew off, flying every which way as she started the water and got in. She washed herself in record time and even managed to keep the soap out of her eyes. Oh yeah she was the best.

Her hand reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself. She hurried back into her bedroom and straight to her dresser. Kagome pulled out a black bra and panties than a black tank top and a pair of denim jeans from her closet.

She dried her body off with the towel then towel dried her hair. She tossed the wet towel on the hamper and reached for her clothes.

Kagome fiddled with her bra for a few seconds and then slid on her panties. She plucked the top off of the bed and pulled it over her head. Putting one foot in one of her jeans legs she hopped on the other one foot to her dresser. She used one hand to pull up her pants all the way and the other to reach for her brush. She quickly ran the brush through her raven locks. She tossed it back on the dresser, buttoned her jeans and ran out of the room.

She skidded into the kitchen, her hands raised over her head at her glowering friend. "I know, I know I'm late."

Sango handed her a blueberry pop tart "Here eat this and let's get going, grandma."

Kagome glared at her and snatched the tart from her grasp "It's not my fault. My alarm clock didn't go off." She pouted slightly and took a bite of her pop tart and looked around the silent kitchen "So where's my mom and Malakai?"

"Souta had to be at school early today so she and Malakai went to drop him off." Sango strolled to the door. "She told me to let you sleep a little longer than usual."

Kagome slipped on some sandals and swung her bag over her shoulder. She knew why her mama had told Sango to let her sleep in. Oh yeah she had had one hell of a day yesterday. "Okay."

She followed Sango out to her car and threw her bag in the backseat as she slid in.

Sango started up the engine, shifting the gear into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

Silence filled the small space as they drove down the street.

Kagome couldn't take it any longer. She had to tell Sango. Gods she had to tell her that he had kissed her. She had to tell her that she had been right. She just blurted it out "He kissed me."

Sango glanced at her confusingly "Who kissed you, Malakai?"

She took in a deep breath and braced herself for her friend's reaction. Her fingers laced together "No Sesshoumaru." She didn't look to see her friend's face but she was guessing it was a look of complete shock.

The car swerved as Sango almost lost control of the wheel "What! When?" Yep shock was definitely what had almost caused them to crash. At least she wouldn't have died a virgin not that anyone knows that she is not a virgin so it really didn't matter really.

She pushed the hair out of her eyes "You were right he had followed me to your house. He showed himself after we left."

"Does Malakai know who he is?"

Kagome shook her head "No I interrupted him before he could say anything. He was not happy with that but I just couldn't let him tell Malakai."

Sango glanced at her "So what happen?" Oh Sango was dying to know, you could see it reflecting off her brown eyes.

Kagome's cheeks reddened at the memory of what had exactly happened "Well he kissed me then Malakai growled and that's when I pulled back. I was so angry I began to yell at him and then the ass walked away from me. That just pissed me off even more and I ranted at him all the way to the house. When he did finally stopped he had the nerve to ask me again to see Malakai. Of course I told him that we had nothing to discuss. I told him to go home and leave it be. I told him to leave us be. I don't know what happened after that I rushed into the house before he could reply."

"Do you think he'll listen?"

Kagome snorted. No she knew he would not stop. His mind was made up and there was no turning back. He was a leech out to suck her blood "No, Sesshoumaru wants this so badly he can taste it. I doubt he'll back off now that he has seen him."

Sango said nothing as they pulled into the parking lot and into a parking space.

Kagome turned and grabbed her bag with one hand, using the other to open to door. She stepped out and took in a deep breath 'I can do this. I'm not going to let Sesshoumaru or any other man to tell me what to do.'

Sango looked over at her nervous friend "You ready?"

She would never be ready but what choice did she have. "Yeah." Yep she sounded so confident. Yeah right she didn't even believe herself. She knew Sango surely didn't. Speaking of said friend Sango gave her a look that said 'you're so full of shit' and began to walk up the stairs to their school.

Kagome followed behind her, dreading each step that she took toward her own personal hell.

A light sigh escaped as she slammed her locker shut 'Something is not right.' She wasn't sure what it was but she had this feeling that something was amiss. Something was out of whack.

She continued down the hall, her gut increasingly aching. 'Maybe he's following me?'

Kagome stopped and glanced around the well light hallway. All she saw were kids at their lockers. There was no sight of Sesshoumaru anywhere. She concentrated on her miko powers but still she could not feel him. The demon was nowhere in sight nor was he hiding in the shadows. Strange.

She shook her head, sighing 'I'm probably tired that's why I'm feeling this way. I'll take a nap when I get home.' Yes a nice nap would do nicely. She was tired. Hell not just that she was stressed. Keeping secrets was like a job that never ends. It was starting to wear her down.

Kagome continued down the corridor and stopped at the end of it to meet Sango.

Sango eyed her watchfully "Nothing happened at your locker?"

She shook her head "If you mean did I see or speak with Sesshoumaru, no I did not."

Sango bumped into her lightly "See no worries."

'Yeah not yet anyway that is.' "Yep no worries" Kagome forced a bright smile. The day wasn't over yet there was still eighteen hours left for the gods to mess with her.

They aimlessly walked down another hall then turned down another one, heading toward the pit.

Kagome nearly choked on her tongue and ran into Sango's back "Sango?"

Sango stumbled but caught herself before she fell flat on her face. "What?"

Kagome's indigo eyes were huge as she pointed in the direction of the pit. "L…Look."

Sango followed the direction her shocked friend was pointing "What the hell?"

She blinked at the image but it did not fade. 'Oh this can't be good.'

Sango grabbed onto Kagome's wrist, dragging her to the one person that would know.

She glared at the monk "Houshi, What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing talking with Inuyasha?"

Miroku backed away, swallowing hard. Sango could be scary at times. "Inuyasha said that he and Sesshoumaru had made truce."

Sango rose a thin eyebrow "Did he say why?"

Yes Sango could be very scary. The monk swallowed again and backed away a little more "No, my dearest Sango. He did not."

She nearly screamed and pointed a finger at him, "Do not call me that!"

Kagome tried to focus on Miroku and Sango's conversation, it was always entertaining to watch Sango whack the perverted Houshi to the floor but she could not. She glanced at the now talking brothers 'What if he tells him?' Panic ran through her veins 'What if he'd already told him.' Kagome shook her head 'No if Inuyasha knew he would have said something to me and definitely would not be speaking to Sesshoumaru.' No Sesshoumaru would be on the ground. Wait okay Inuyasha would probably be on the ground but he would have given Sesshoumaru some bumps and bruises before he landed on his ass.

A sigh escaped her lips 'Maybe I should just let him see Malakai just this once. Really what could it hurt?' Her mind flashed with many reasons why she should not let Sesshoumaru into their lives. One was that he was a lying asshole who smashed her heart into a million pieces. She glanced once again at him, her chest tightening 'On second thought maybe I should sleep on it.' She didn't want to do anything rash when she was tired. She was not going to make any more mistakes if she could help it. No more drama for this mama.

The bell rang and Kagome felt Sango grab onto her wrist pulling her swiftly toward their first class.

The day was almost over with and it had gone without a hitch. Now if she could only skip History class it would be the cherry on top. Oh she was dreading History. Hell who wouldn't when your baby's daddy sat right next to you and all you wanted to do was stomp your feet childishly and throw your book at his head. A smile appeared on her lips at the thought. Yes a terrible waste of a good textbook but would be very satisfying in the end.

She made her way slowly into the room and toward her seat. Her eyes were on everything above his person. Yes she could look in that direction and not be looking at his big white head. She set her books on the table and pulled out her chair and sat down with a plunk.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she knew he was watching her. It became very hard to swallow at the moment. Her eyes cautiously moved beside her to Sango. Who was at the moment giving the Houshi a very nasty glare. Kagome wondered what the Houshi had said to piss her off. The monk unfortunately was not on the same page as her very angry friend because he was smiling stupidly at her. Gods he really did like Sango. She watched as his hand reached out and grazed kikyou's behind as she passed their table. Okay maybe he didn't like her best friend as much as she thought. Miroku was now on the floor rubbing his sore cheek. Sango was giving him death glares. The stupid monk, you would think he would have learned by now.

Her attention turned toward the teacher that walked into the classroom. Ms. Johansen smiled at them and set down her briefcase. She turned to the smart board and began to write what they were planning to learn for this lesson.

Kagome pulled a notebook from her pile and opened it. She flipped to a clean page and began to jot down the information the teacher was giving. She wasn't sure why she was doing this. It wasn't her style to take notes, she really didn't need them. She had a very good memory but she needed something do to keep her mind from wandering to the Inuyoukai beside her. This was cruel and unusual punishment sitting next to him. Gods she had just told the man not even twenty-four hours ago to leave them alone. How the hell was he going to do that if they were in this class every freaking day of the week? It was never going to work. He was never going to leave them alone. She would be forever haunted by him. Her pen shook as she wrote. She had the urge to scream at him. She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs and tell him to stop, to tell him to give it up, beg him to leave them be. She could do none if she did everyone would know her secret minus Sango and the demon beside her that is. She didn't know if she could handle that right now. Any more stress and she may break. Hell a girl can only take so much.

Kagome bit her cheek in frustration. Why were the gods being so malicious? Why were they doing this to her, to them? Why couldn't they just stop playing with her life? Damn it this was all her fault. She should have stayed with homeschooling. She should have insisted on him wrapping it up, not that she regretted Malakai not one second but for being so young she had way too much stress. She was sure this was unhealthy especially at her age.

Her attention shifted when she felt a piece of paper jab into her arm. She didn't look up at the demon but looked intently at the loose leaf paper that was now between them. Neat script was written upon it. Her eye brow ticked as she read 'Do stop fidgeting it is rather annoying.' Annoying! Who the hell was he calling annoying? She wasn't the one staring at her. Oh the nerve of the Inuyoukai.

She scribbled back furiously 'Annoying. This is coming from the demon that has a staring problem. And just to let you know I am not fidgeting thank you very much.'

Her blue eyes never left the paper and watch the black pen touch the sheet and begin to respond. 'How would you know if I was staring or not, you have been avoiding eye contact with me since you walked into this classroom? Afraid of what you might see?'

Afraid, maybe a little, of him no, of the situation most definitely. 'Afraid of you I think not. It is not always about you Sesshoumaru. Get over yourself.'

'Hmmm…'

Her eye ticked again. Oh she hated when he said that and hated it even more with it wrote on paper. Really couldn't he say more than just hmmm. 'If that is all you can say then I am done. Leave me alone.'

'Yes you made that very clear last night.'

Kagome's back stiffened 'Yes I did but you are still not getting the clue. Should I spell it out for you? L-e-a-v-e m-e a-l-o-n-e. You get that, now goodbye.' She turned her concentration back towards the teacher and refused to look at the stupid piece of paper beside her.

Minutes later the bell rang and Kagome was up and out of the classroom before anyone else got up from their seats. She hurried down the hallway and made it to her next class. She strolled in and sat in her seat and placed her books near the edge of the table. Kagome grabbed her book from underneath her notebook and pulled it out. Her note book slid off of the angled book and smacked the floor, flying open and a piece of folded paper spilled out. She gathered up her notebook then the folded parchment. She unfolded the loose leaf and realized that it was the note between her and Sesshoumaru. Underneath what she had written to him was his response. 'I get it little miko but like I said we are not done.' Oh yes they were. She fisted the note into a ball and threw it into the trash can. They were most definitely done.

The rest of the day had gone by pretty fast. Kagome just wanted to get out of dodge before anything else happened. Kagome checked her watch wondering where her best friend had disappeared to 'Where is she?' Her foot tapped aggressively on the pavement 'Come on Sango.' She sat on the hood of her car. What could she possibly be doing?

To distract herself she pulled out a novel from her bag and began to read. She didn't notice Inuyasha pulling up next to her.

"Hey Wench you need a ride?"

Kagome nearly fell off of the car. She glared at the half demon "Don't do that!" God what was it with dog demons and scaring the crap out of her.

He ran his hand through his silver hair "I didn't mean too. May you should pay attention to your surroundings, wench." Inuyasha didn't wait for her to respond "You need a ride or not?" Patience was not one instilled into Inuyasha.

Her head shook "No…" A baritone voice cut her off before she could finish her first word."No she does not, her ride is here."

She forced her head toward the voice, pushing down the feeling of dread. 'Please don't be him, please Kami-sama don't be him.'

She frowned slightly when she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her. 'Why me?' She knew the gods weren't done with her yet. She truly hated them right now.

Inuyasha snorted "Why the hell would she be getting a ride from you?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him icily "That is none of your business, pup."

Inuyasha growled, his knuckles turning white from the grip on his steering wheel "What! It so is my business and I'm not a fucking pup, you asshole!"

Sesshoumaru turned away from the outraged hanyou and walked toward his car "Come little miko."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome "You can still ride with me if you want, just because you're partnered with the bastard doesn't mean you have to listen to him."

Kagome stuffed her book in her bag, sliding off the hood. She couldn't believe what came out of her mouth "No it's fine Inu, really. We have to talk about our project." What was wrong with her? Was lying all she did now? Did she have to lie to Inuyasha anymore than she had too? Why would she in the first place?

Inuyasha eyed her carefully "You sure?" He didn't sound so comfortable with her decision.

She shook her head, walking in the direction Sesshoumaru had went "Yeah thanks anyway, Inu but we really need to start working on our project." Liar, liar pants on fire. She was a terrible person and a terrible friend.

She heard Inuyasha huff "Whatever you say wench." His tires squealed as he pulled quickly way. He was mad at her now. Why was he mad at her? Did he know she was lying? Oh god she should have stayed in homeschooling.

That sneaky voice of her sprang out of know where '_You should have taken him up on the offer for the ride. What were you thinking?'_

She mentally hit herself 'I don't know what I was thinking.' She was an idiot that's what she was.

_'You had your way out and you blew it because you didn't know! Really I thought you were smarter than that.'_

'Shut up!' A growl escaped her throat. She blocked out the annoying voice and turned her attention to the emotionless jackass leaning against his car. He looked so cocky. Her hand twitched to grab her textbook. Just one time would knock that look from his face.

Sesshoumaru stood up and opened his door "Get in."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed down the urge. Yes it would be satisfying but then she would have to walk home that was not. She continued to the other side of the car. 'Whatever.' She quickly opened the door and slid in.

Sesshoumaru started the engine and whipped out of the parking spot and pressed pedal to the metal.

Kagome stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by as they rode down the street.

Sesshoumaru's voice came out of nowhere making her jump slightly. Again what was with scaring the crap out of her? "Where was your friend?"

"I don't know. Sango is usually out before I am. I guess something must have come up."

"Hmm…"

She felt her eye tick. Did she mention how much she hated when he did that? The urge to smack him returned. This seriously cannot to be healthy. No one should want to physically throw something at another person.

Once again there was that strange uncomfortable silence between them.

Not really thinking about what she was doing Kagome reached over and clicked on the radio. Oldies music floated through the air disintegrating the silence.

Kagome couldn't help the snort that ripped from her, "You're still listening to this stuff."

He didn't take his eyes off the road "There is nothing wrong with this."

She rolled her eyes "Yeah except my mother listens to this."

"Then it seems your mother has good taste."

"You call this good taste"

"Yes"

Kagome really didn't feel like arguing so she reached over to change the channel. She felt her hand being stopped. She stared at the larger hand over hers for a few seconds before trailed her eyes onto the demon next to her.

Sesshoumaru golden eyes flickered from the road "Do not touch the radio."

She snatched her hand away quickly from his "Yeah, yeah I know the "Rules". Do not touch the radio, do not change the channel, and do not eat in the car, Do not blah, blah, blah. Kami-sama it's just a car you know."

"It is my car and my rules."

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes once again as the car made a stop. Her blue eyes glistened with relief when she saw the shrine steps 'Thank God.'

She looked over at the Inuyoukai "Thanks for the ride." Yeah there really wasn't anything else to say.

Sesshoumaru gave her a quick nod but said nothing.

Kagome reached for the handle and pulled it open. "Bye." She stepped out of the car and shut the door swiftly behind her. She made it posthaste up the shrine steps.

When Kagome reached the top, she twisted her body just in time to watch Sesshoumaru drive away. She eyed the white car suspiciously. "Sesshoumaru." The car disappeared from her sight Kagome let out a gentle sigh "What are you planning?"


	6. Hot an' Heavy

**Warning:** There is smut in this chapter so if you don't like it, don't read it unless you do then enjoy :D

Chapter 6 (Hot an' Heavy)

**Last time:** She looked over at the Inuyoukai "Thanks for the ride." Yeah there really wasn't anything else to say.

Sesshoumaru gave her a quick nod but said nothing.

Kagome reached for the handle and pulled it open. "Bye." She stepped out of the car and shut the door swiftly behind her. She made it posthaste up the shrine steps.

When Kagome reached the top, she twisted her body just in time to watch Sesshoumaru drive away. She eyed the white car suspiciously. "Sesshoumaru." The car disappeared from her sight Kagome let out a gentle sigh "What are you planning?"

Anywho on with the show.

* * *

Azure eyes stared at a white speckled ceiling. Her thoughts were on the last three days. The day after Sesshoumaru had given her a ride Kagome had grilled Sango on her whereabouts the day before. It seems that Sango along with Miroku had gotten detention after History class. Apparently Sango had gotten it for hitting Miroku and the monk for touching Sango's rear end. Sango had been livid that the teacher had given her detention when it was the monk who had assaulted her first. Oh Miroku had paid for it later. The large lump on his head was proof of how pissed Sango had been. In the end this was why she had ended up getting a ride from Sesshoumaru. Okay that wasn't the only reason why she had to ride with the demon. No, Stupidity was the other reason to blame. Personally she believed that it was just a momentary lapse in judgment and it would never happen again.

Her slim hands covered her face as she groaned into them. Gods, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, speaking of the dog demon, they had not spoken since that day. Hell not even in class. No he had sat there quiet and ridged as usual, his golden gaze on the teacher the whole time they were next to each other. Kagome couldn't figure out why it bugged her so much. This is what she had wanted, for Sesshoumaru to leave her and Malakai alone, wasn't it? Then why does it bother her so? It shouldn't bother her this much.

She flipped onto her stomach. Maybe she was tired, that could be why she was feeling like this. Sleep deprivation can make you think crazy things. Of course that's what it was. 'Maybe I should take a nap. That always makes me feel better.' Yes a nap will do nicely. An hour nap would clear her head of these crazy notions. She closed her eyes and felt her body relaxing. Ah, Beautiful, intoxicating sleep.

Just as she began to drift off to deeper slumber the song Airplanes sprang from her dresser. Her eyes popped open and narrowed at her cell phone.

She reached for the small device and pressed the talk button. Kagome snapped loudly into the phone. "You better have a good freaking reason for calling me!"

A very chipper voice sprang from the receiver "Well hello to you too. Kagome that is one hell of away to greet someone, you should make that your voicemail message. People would love to know how upbeat you are."

Kagome huffed at her smartass friend. Ha Ha another person who thinks they're a comedian."Sango, What do you want?" She was in no mood to joke.

"I called to see if you want to come out with us. We are going to Demon's den."

Kagome groaned into the phone "No." All she wanted to do was sleep, not to go out and party. Yes sleep lots and lots of sleep.

Her best friend began to whine and Kagome could see her pouting in her mind's eye "Come on Kagome. It will be fun plus you need to get your mind off of stuff."

"No." What she needed was sleep to get her mind off of things.

"Pretty please."

"No."

"…." Sango said nothing in return. Oh she was now playing the silent treatment thinking that she would give in. Nope it was not going to work, nope not this time. No not at all.

"I said no" Kagome silently counted to five. After the silent treatment didn't work the begging would begin. 'One, two, three, four, five.'

Sango's voice cut through the stillness "Please, please, please, please, pretty please."

"Nope." She will not give in.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. Prettyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

Kagome sighed in defeat. The only way Sango would shut up is if she went along or she hung up on her and if she did the latter Sango would just come over in person to beg her. "You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?"

"You got that right."

"If I hang up your just going to come over, aren't you?"

"Damn straight."

She was so screwed. Kagome flipped herself onto her back "Fine but do we have to go to Demon's den?" That was where she and Sesshoumaru would go to hangout. It held too many memory of who they had once been.

Sango squealed in triumph, "Great and Yeah, Inuyasha refuses to go anywhere else."

Thanks to that idiot she would be made to sit through another personal hell. Wasn't school bad enough? "Inuyasha is such a Baka."

Sango was no longer listening to her comments as she babbled excitedly "I'll be at your house in thirty minutes so be ready."

Kagome sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed "Okay I'll be ready. See you in a little bit. Bye."

"Bye." Sango click off the other end.

Kagome stood up and stretched her limbs and threw her phone on her bed, sighing 'Well I better get ready.'

She sauntered to her closet and opened it, pulling out a short blue denim skirt and a dark blue halter-top then a pair of clean panties from her dresser drawer.

Kagome tossed the stuff on her bed and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. She was a pro at speed showering. Okay this time she managed to get some soap in her eyes but it was still she was making good time.

Soon she hurried out with a towel wrapped around her body and one around her head. She unwound the one entangled in her hair and let the other towel drop to the floor as she reached for her panties. She slipped them up and over her slim thighs. Kagome grabbed her top off of the bed and pulled it over her head and tied a bow at the base of her neck. Last but not least she slid on her denim skirt.

She ran hasty to her vanity and picked up her blow dryer and turned it on. Kagome flipped her head down letting the warm air hit her dampened locks. When she was done she flipped her head back, taking hold of her brush. She ran her brush through her hair several times before setting it down to put on some makeup. By the time that she finished the doorbell was ringing. She skipped down the stairs and ran to the front door. She flung it open, revealing her brown eyed best friend. "Hey Sango."

Sango whistled loudly "Hey look at you, don't you look perdy."

Kagome did a little turn then slid on her chunky sandals "I could say the same for you." She eyed her best friend's black leather pants and matching corset. "I like it. Now when can I borrow it?"

Sango snorted and turned toward her car "When hell freezes over."

Kagome mocked hurt "Sango you would deny your best friend a cute outfit like that." She shut the front door behind her and waited for Sango' answer.

Sango started the car and shifted it into reverse. "Yes I would when my best friend has a habit of losing things."

Kagome screeched "I lost that one shirt once and I told you I'll find it one of these days."

"Yeah I'm sure your will."

"I WILL!"

Sango didn't take her eyes off the road "Uh huh."

Kagome rolled her blue eyes and huffed loudly "Whatever." She refused to argue. She knew that she would be in that outfit sooner or later, sooner than later if she had it her way.

They continued to drive until they reached their destination and pulled into the parking lot and slid into a space.

Sango shut off the car and stepped out of the vehicle "We're here."

Kagome opened her door and slid out, slamming the metal door behind her "Finally!"

When the doors came into view they could see the big bronzed bouncer waiting outside the clubs entrance. The bouncer's green eyes slid over their bodies as if he was trying to decide if they were legal or not. His huge hand came up and stopped them "IDs Ladies."

Sango and Kagome dug out their IDs and held them out for him to see. He looked from the IDs to the girls then back to the IDs. He must have thought they were real because he stepped back to let them through. Kagome flashed a sexy smile as they passed the bouncer. She silently thanked Miroku for having another talent with his hands. Yep encouraging illegal activity is always good. Gods they were all fucked up, weren't they? At least she wasn't the only one with issues.

The club was dim and the whole place vibrated with music. They waded through the crowded club searching for their waiting friends.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to Sango "You see them?"

Sango yelled over the pulsing music "Yeah over there." She pointed toward the right side of the room.

Kagome followed her friend's finger and at the middle of the right side of the club was a glint of silver. Her heart stopped beating for a second at the sight of the silvery tresses. Oh god. Her mind flashed to Sesshoumaru. What the hell was wrong with her? Why did she automatically think of Sesshoumaru? It wasn't Sesshoumaru sitting there but Inuyasha. It was after all Inuyasha's idea to come here. It was Inuyasha she saw not that arrogant Inuyoukai she couldn't stop thinking about.

She made her way slowly to where her friends sat and rolled her blue eyes when she heard the familiar yelling.

"It took you long enough, wench." Inuyasha barked heartily "What the hell took you so long?"

Kagome pulled out the chair next to him and sat down with a plop. "Inuyasha do shut up. God how long did you expect me to be, I did just find out at the last minute?"

His amber eyes trailed her form "Well it shouldn't have taken you that long? Look at your fucking outfit."

She narrowly stared at him "What's wrong with my outfit?" There was nothing wrong with her outfit. Was he blind or something? Maybe he needed his eyes checked. Do demons have eye problems? Hmmm…..

Inuyasha snorted but his eyes were on her lower half of her body. "Look at it. There's nothing there. God wench if that skirt got any higher you'd see your ass."

There was a hint of something in the way that he said that, that made Kagome wonder if he wanted her skirt to be shorter than it really was. She tugged at the hem of her skirt "There's nothing wrong with my skirt. It's not that short!"

His amber eyes met hers and took a swig of his beer "It's short enough to see that small birth mark you have in your inner thigh."

Her cerulean eyes bugged out of her head and her cheeks flamed red "How the hell would you know that unless you were checking me out?" That would explain the something in his voice. God Inuyasha was checking her out. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Inuyasha began to choke on his beer "W…what?" He looked like someone who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar, which he was.

Kagome eyed the nervous Hanyou "You heard me. Were you checking me out now?" He would deny it but he had been. To see her birthmark you would have had to look way up her skirt to see it. She fought down another blush that wanted to blossom. To see her birthmark you would have had to have seen her panties in the process. Oh god Inuyasha had seen her undergarments. She was going to die from embarrassment.

She watched his cheeks flame with color and his gaze rip from hers. He tried to play it off with his asshole attitude "Feh you wish wench."

Kagome smiled sweetly at the half-demon "Sorry Inu" Her blue eyes slid down his lean body "but you're not my type." That was a big fat lie but he didn't need to know that, Stupid, dog demons. She was trying to get rid of one not get another. One Inuyoukai was enough thank you very much.

Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed at her low blow "Come here wench and let's see if I'm your type or not." The way he said it she knew he was serious. Oh boy. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her sapphire eyes widened. She should have known better then to challenge a dog demon. God you would have thought she would have learned her lesson by now. Kagome continued to stare at the hanyou beside her. He was waiting for her to say something to his response. Lucky for her Sango was there to save her hide.

Her best friend cleared her throat loudly drawing their attention toward her. "Kagome since you were arguing with Inuyasha I ordered you a drink."

Kagome smiled, trying to ignore the heated gaze the hanyou was giving her "What did you order?"

Sango handed Kagome her drink "A Tequila sunrise, I hope that's okay?"

Kagome took a small sip of the rosy orange drink. Her tongue tingled when the orange juice hit her taste buds, she could also taste the tequila and the grenadine. "Mmmm…Tastes good to me." They clink their glasses together and took another drink.

They sat there for a while drinking their drinks and talking about various things.

Kagome took a swig of her drink and watched out of the corner of her eye at Miroku who was scooting closer to Sango.

He smiled at the unsuspecting women and slid his hand over hers.

Sango's head immediately snapped to his, her brown eyes narrowing. "What do you think you're doing, Houshi?"

Miroku batted his violet eyes innocently. "I only want to ask you to dance, my dearest Sango."

Sango ripped her hand from his. "Yeah right Monk. Those hands tend to go where they are not welcome."

Miroku put his hand over his heart. "I swear to you, my dearest Sango that I will keep my hands from wondering if you will just dance with me this once." He gave her the saddest look he could give her.

Kagome was sure Sango was going to tell Miroku no but to her surprise her best friend said yes. She watched the monk pull Sango onto the crowded dance floor. Hell must have frozen over or Sango was slightly inebriated to have agreed. Kagome thought the latter was very possible. As for her other friends it seems that Kikyou had pulled Inuyasha into a darkened corner somewhere. Kagome did not want to know what those two were doing. Nope out of sight, out of mind, right? If she knew what those two were doing she would be out of sight and out of mind alright. Kagome shuddered at the thought. 'Ewe gross.'

She looked around the empty table and sighed. What the hell? She didn't even want to come to this place and she is the one that ends up alone. What was she suppose to do now? Kagome took the last sip of her drink and sat it down next to her first one. 'Great they left me, damn…' She stopped her thought. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt heat on her bare back. Someone was watching her. Kagome turned slowly around to see if she could find the perpetrator but to her surprise she found no one. She had a sense of déjà vu. She could swear this had happened before. Her hands began to shake as her nerves frayed. Gods she needed another drink.

That annoying voice sprang up out of nowhere '_You sure it's not because you don't want to be in this spot alone anymore?'_ If only she had an off button or mute button either way it would shut the damn thing up. Kagome stood up swiftly. The voice was making her even more nervous 'That could be it too and shut up you are not helping.'

The voice snickered but said nothing else as she pushed her way through the throng of drunken people.

Kagome made her way to the bar and smiled at the cute bartender when he came to her section.

He gave her a sexy grin she was sure he used on every women he came in contact with "What can I get for a pretty little thing like you?"

The bartender was hot but he had one thing in mind and she was not naïve anymore not to know. Sex was the least from her mind. Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled even more. That didn't mean she could play back. Her finger rose to her pink bottom lip and tapped it "Hmmm…How about a tequila sunrise," She batted her cobalt eyes coyly. "please."

He gave her another saucy grin. "Will do darlin'."

She leaned slightly on the bar feeling her buzz a little bit more now that she was standing up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone come up next to her. She felt the hot breath on her ear and a streak of lightening down her spine "Would you like to dance?"

Kagome chewed on her lip 'Should I? I haven't danced with anyone since…' she shook her head 'I came out to forget about him and that is what I am going to do. Screw him. What better way to do that then to dance.'

She looked over at the silent stranger and nearly fell over "Sesshoumaru." Well she wasn't expecting that. He was not supposed to be there. Why was he there? She can't get rid of this Inuyoukai if her life depended on it. Damn Dog Demons!

Kagome watched a grin appear on his dispassionate face. That was so out of Sesshoumaru's character. "Hello…Kagome." The smell of hard liquor oozed off of his hot breath.

She noticed that his golden eyes were glazed over. 'Oh god he's buzzing more than I am.' It took a lot to get Sesshoumaru buzzed hell it took a lot just to get the demon drunk but when it did, his icy mask would slowly fade away and he would become a very different person. A shiver slid down her spine. At these times Sesshoumaru sometimes lost his grip on the restraints of his beast and it would sneak out. Kagome's heart slammed against her chest and a jolt of excitement sprang from her at the thought. Oh boy they had done some interesting things when that happened. Kagome fought the blush that wanted to arise on her cheeks and her eyes couldn't tear away from his.

Sesshoumaru raised a slim silver eyebrow "What? See something you like."

Those words tore her blue eyes away from his and her sarcasm rolled off her wild tongue. "Yeah I like my men drunk and stupid. Gee you fit the criteria. Lord oh mighty we have a winner. God Sesshoumaru how much have you had?" Why did she care? Why should she care? What the hell was wrong with her?

He gave her his full blown smile that made your legs turned to jelly and your heart to skip a beat. "Not nearly enough." That smile was one of those things that rarely happened. The demon in front of her was not the smiling type. As she watched him carefully she realized that Malakai had that very same smile. She loved Malakai's smile it made her feel special, it made her heart swell with joy, and it made her feel loved. Did that mean she felt that way about Sesshoumaru as well? What was she thinking? Seriously she couldn't feel the same way she feels for Malakai for Sesshoumaru. Crap the alcohol was going to her head. "Sesshoumaru this is not funny! You know what happens when you drink…."

He silenced her with his finger "Dance with me." The Inuyoukai grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him "Please."

A chill ran down her spine as she stared up at him. His molten eyes bore into her cerulean ones. She forgot what she had been talking about. 'What?' His mouth was once again beside her ear. His hot breath sent shivers up and down her spine "Please." She felt the warmth pool into her loins and she felt herself nod.

Sesshoumaru hand remained on her wrist as he pulled her out to the dance floor. They made their way toward the edge of the crowd where the lights were the dimmest. He lifted her arms and draped them around his neck. His hands slid slowly down her sides and rested on her hips. Kagome maneuvered her petite leg in between his thighs and his between hers. The music pulsed with life dragging them into sensual motions.

Kagome's teeth bit into her bottom lip stopping moan that almost escaped when his thigh skillfully rubbed against her sex. 'Oh Kami-sama' Was it getting hot in there? Kagome could have sworn it had gone up ten degrees, may be more then that by the sweat that ran down her neck and over the swells of her chest.

Sesshoumaru's chest puffed out with pride at the spicy smell coming from the small human. His chest rumbled as the smell indentified.

The deep growl sent warmth to flood to her lower belly. Oh gods she was burning up. It was really hot in there.

The Inuyoukai dipped her backwards seductively, eyeing her flat stomach and perky breasts then bringing her back to him. His golden eyes gleamed with hunger and he whispers were like heaven on earth. "Beautiful."

Her face flushed red hot and ducked behind her raven bangs. 'Did he just call me beautiful? No, it has to be the alcohol.' Kagome couldn't believe what was coming out of the demon's mouth. It had to be the alcohol.

His finger slid underneath her chin and tilted it up so he could see her face. He gazed into her eyes as his claws gently stroked her cheek. "Beautiful."

Kagome's cheeks flamed more, her blue eyes becoming large as he bent down to seize her lips. Her body tensed under his assault, she had not been expecting him to kiss her. She felt him take in her fleshy appendage into his sexy mouth and drag his fangs lightly over her bottom lip, causing a shiver of delight to race throughout her body, enticing a heady moan from her and allowing the dog demon access to gracefully slide in his tongue. He carefully stroked her soft appendage earning him the same attention as she began battled back with the same earnest.

Unannounced to either of them they were rapidly making their way in the direction of the back of the club sliding between one mangled couple after the next toward the dark.

The young priestess felt her back slam against a cool wall, her legs instantly coming up and wrapping around his muscular waist.

The dog demon forcefully took hold of her swollen lips once again. Oh gods she was burning up.

When they broke the kiss Kagome traced her tiny tongue around his bottom lip. Her teeth grasped a hold of it and took it into mouth, sucking on it lightly as her hand interweaved into his silver mane.

His animalistic growl echoed off the walls as a rush of passion hit him in waves. Sesshoumaru demandingly seized her mouth, his tongue taking complete control of the situation.

Another moan was released from her occupied lips when his hand slid over her thigh and under her denim skirt. His clawed fingers rubbed the soft cotton of her panties drawing out another throaty moan.

Kagome mewed when his fingers hit her sweet spot. God she was going to die. The heat was going to make her burst into flames. Her back arched off of the wall her breasts caressed against his hard chest.

Sesshoumaru skimmed his fingers lightly over her tender spot and pushed aside the thin fabric, dipping two digits into her silky folds.

She released another low moan, her hips rocking back and forth to meet with his active hand. The tight feeling began to build in her belly. Oh gods the flames where eating her alive now.

His slender fingers pumped faster, flicking at her jewel once in awhile with his thumb. The scent of her arousal was even stronger than it had been before. Sesshoumaru felt his beast pulling on his chains. He wanted to be released to take this female, no his female willing or not. Sesshoumaru struggled to keep the tight control on his beast. His beast would not win. No he would not let it screw up everything that he has been slowly working on though going at it in a club was probably not the best way to win her over.

Kagome couldn't think straight, her mind was foggy with wanton thoughts. She skillfully maneuvered her hand between them and began to fondle his member through the heavy material of his jeans.

Sesshoumaru slammed his fingers even faster when he felt the surge of pleasure she was giving him.

Kagome couldn't stop her loud moans from his aggressive assault. Not that anyone could hear them. The music pulsed all around them filtering the pleasurable sounds from the mass of ears. Leaning forward ever so slightly Kagome puckered her lips and blew gently up the shell of his ear earning her a sensual growl. Another delicious shiver ran down her spine.

He pulled back his fingers stopping his assault. Kagome whimpered from the loss. Sesshoumaru voice was filled with lust as he whispered in her ear "I need you, Gome."

'Gome?'

A sharp pain shot through her. 'Gome.' She felt each stitch pop open, one by one. Her heart screamed from the old wound that began to once again open. She snapped out of her lustful haze and her eyes now wide open. 'What the fuck am I doing? I can't do this again' Kagome dropped her legs from his waist and struggled out of his embrace. Her hands pushed his chest away. "No."

Sesshoumaru snatched up her wrist, his honey eyes burned with anger "Do not run away."

Kagome glared at him coldly "Do not lecture me on running away, Sesshoumaru." She snatched her arm away from his grasp "You did it first." She whipped around making her way hastily towards the last place her friends had been. She never turned back to see if Sesshoumaru was following or not, right now she didn't give a shit.

She pushed herself through the crowd, scolding herself for being so stupid 'I can't believe I just did that! After all that has happened I end up making out with him.' Hell she had done more than just make out with him. Her body still tingled from the assault now this was cruel and unusual punishment. 'Aaah! Damn it all to the 7 depths of hell!'

She approached the area hoping her friend had come back to the table but alas they had not. Kagome stared at the empty table 'Great!' She turned away nearly stomping her way towards the bar. She needed a drink. Something very strong, gods something that will kick her stupid ass and make her forget. To stay sane she needed to forget.

Kagome went up to the bar noting that this bartender was not the flirtatious one she had seen the last time she was at the bar. She ran a hand through her raven hair. "A shot of Everclear, please."

The bartender eyed her tiny form. "Are you sure?"

She ground her teeth "Yes." Oh the bartender had no idea how bad she wanted to forget what had happen minutes before. How bad she needed to forget, the pain was becoming unbearable.

The bartender was reluctant to serve her the 190 proof grain alcohol Kagome could see it in his eyes. She tried not to sound desperate but it came out that way any way. "Please I need this. I just ran into the man who broke my heart and I don't know if I can deal with this right now without breaking." Her voice shook with unshed tears. "Please."

The bartender's eyes softened at her sad plea. "Sure sweetheart." He grabbed the clear bottle and set the shot glass in front of her. He poured the clear liquid to the top of the small glass.

Kagome gave the bartender the money and slipped her hand around the smooth cool glass. She brought it to her parted lips and slammed it back quickly. She held back the urge to vomit 'Oh god I think I just found out what gasoline tastes like.' Her stomach churned from the toxic tasting alcohol. She set the glass down on the counter and turned around to lean against the bar.

The music changed in the club to something a little harder. The song 'Scars' floated from the massive speakers. The sad priestess could have laugh at the irony of the song, god it fit her night or was that her life. She knew this song very well. 'Drunk and I'm feeling down' Ha isn't that the fucking truth. 'And I just wanna be alone. I'm pissed cause you came around. Why don't you just go home? Cause you channel all your pain. And I can't help you fix yourself. You're making me insane. All I can say is. I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us that the past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel.' Her eyes closed to stop the onslaught of tears. The pain was terrible she had promised herself she would not feel this way again. She promised she would not let him get to the way he had done before. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Why couldn't he just pretend she wasn't there? Fucking ay that would be easier than giving her the attention her heart wants.

She jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Her blue eyes flew open and landed on her best friend "Don't do that!" she glared heatedly at her best friend.

Sango smiled and held up her hands "Sorry. I have been looking for you everywhere. Where the hell have you been? I'm ready to go whenever you want."

Kagome stood up the floor underneath her began to sway slightly. Oh boy. "I'm… ready to go."

Sango eyed her carefully "You okay?" she watched Kagome's body rock back and forth somewhat. Was she drunk?

Kagome shook her head and straightened out her outfit "Yes I'm fine."

Sango wasn't so sure but said nothing as she walked toward the exit, Kagome followed slowly behind her.

Sango pressed the button her keys to unlock the doors of the vw bug and swung open her door and slid quickly in.

Kagome opened her door and plopped heavily into the seat.

Her best friend placed the keys into the ignition and started up the engine and pulled out of the space and the parking lot.

Kagome rested her head back on the head rest, closing her eyes 'Oh god.'

Sango eyed her quiet friend. "Okay Kagome what did you drink?"

She didn't even open her cobalt eyes "A shot of Everclear."

Sango didn't take her eyes off of the road "Why?"

Kagome didn't want to talk about it all she wanted to do was forget. So she did what she does best she lied. "I just felt like it."

She glance at her fibbing friend 'Why doesn't she want to tell me? Did something bad happen to her? Is she okay?' "Ooookay."

The grain alcohol began to take effect, Kagome's head started to spin. Her stomach began to gurgle and churn. 'Oh I don't feel so well.'

Sango stopped the purple vehicle outside the shrine steps and helped her drunken friend out and up the flight of steps. Sango struggled with unlocking the door and holding up her wasted friend at the same time, Yep not the easiest thing to do when your hands are full.

Kagome groggily looked up at her "eyes don't eels sooo good." Her face turned a bright green and struggled out of Sango's hold and scurried to the bathroom to give the porcelain god her offering.

Sango sighed as she shut the door behind her 'I'm going to be here for a while.' She watched Kagome's raven head heave into the toilet 'I guess she won't being drinking whatever she drank again.' She made her way to her miserable friend to hold her hair out of the way before she throws up on it. Well that is if she hasn't already. Maybe Kagome was right. Maybe the gods truly did hate her. She listened to the miserable moan that came from the bowl. Yes they really didn't like her best friend. Man Life is a bitch and so were the gods.

* * *

What did you think? I won't know unless you review


	7. Hangover and regrets

Chapter 7 (Hangovers and regrets) -Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and company.

Last time: Kagome groggily looked up at her "eyes don't eels sooo good." Her face turned a bright green and struggled out of Sango's hold and scurried to the bathroom to give the porcelain god her offering.

Sango sighed as she shut the door behind her 'I'm going to be here for a while.' She watched Kagome's raven head heave into the toilet 'I guess she won't being drinking whatever she drank again.' She made her way to her miserable friend to hold her hair out of the way before she throws up on it. Well that is if she hasn't already. Maybe Kagome was right. Maybe the gods truly did hate her. She listened to the miserable moan that came from the bowl. Yes they really didn't like her best friend. Man Life is a bitch and so were the gods.

Anywho on with the show

His head hurt, the pain was squeezing his brain to mush. Sesshoumaru opened his golden eyes but the pain in his head increased. His eyes snapped shut tightly.

Gods he had screwed up last night. Hell he had screwed up when he dropped her like a hot potato. Fuck! He hadn't meant to leave but he had panicked. Sesshoumaru rubbed his lean face. Panicked, hell it had been more like sheer terror when he realized that they had not used any protection. He had known that there was a chance that she could get pregnant. He also knew that he did not want to end up like his father. There was no way in hell he wanted to be like…him. The mere thought of being like that man made his demon blood grow cold. That had been when he had stopped taking the little human's calls as well as avoiding her at all costs at school.

Sure he had watched her for signs of being with child but he never saw any nor could he smell anything different. This went on until the day she didn't come to school. He had known that asking was out of the question, it was not like him. Instead he silently waited as he usually did and listened around for any information on the little miko. Finally he had heard that she was going to be homeschooled. His first thought at this had been that it was probably because of their break-up and the way he had been treating her that had caused her to want to get away from him and not because she was with his child. Even if she was, what could he have done about it? She would either have an abortion or give his child up for adoption and go on with her life like nothing had happened, like they had never happened.

As the months dwindled away the thought of Kagome with a swollen belly were never far from his mind. Life went on as usual until this year. Sesshoumaru had thought he would never see her again but there she had been sitting on that counter top smiling happily at that damned wolf demon.

He had forced himself to stay in his chair when the bastard had picked her up and held on to her. Oh he had wanted to tear the wolf to shreds for touching what was his. The damned wolf would pay he would see to that.

Kagome had just smiled at the wolf and paid no attention to him as he bore hot daggers into both of their bodies. Finally the wolf had set her down when his idiotic brother had come storming in breaking up their little reunion. When she had looked away from the arguing pair was when she had noticed that he was watching her. Their eyes had locked with each others for what had seemed to be hours until her friend had snapped her out of their battle and she had pulled away.

When the bell had rung he had been more than happy for the interruption and had stormed to the counselor's office to fix his screwed up schedule. Damn it he had not known that in doing this, he would end up in the same class as her and ironically became her history partner. Hell they knew enough about history they had shit load between them.

To say the least that had been the most uncomfortable thing he had to endure, just to sit there next to the female who had changed the way he thought about humans, the way he had thought about her. What could he say to her? I'm sorry was out of the question. How do you apologize to someone for breaking their heart? He did not know how to fix what he had broken. If it had not been for him, they would be happy, they would be…together.

A groan passed his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. At the end of class she had left so abruptly that he had, had no time to tell her what subject they were doing. Of course he had followed her to her locker and that's when the trouble began.

Another groan left him at the memory.

'_His golden eyes narrowed. He could smell deceit laced in her words. He did not like to be lied to especially by the little human in front of him "I'll meet you at your house at 6 sharp."_

_He could see her temper flare and her face turned bright red with anger. "Damn it Fluffy! I told you I can't. For the love of the gods Sesshoumaru are you deaf?"_

_Sesshoumaru pushed her back into her locker "Do not call me that again."_

_Anger was now radiating off her as she spoke "I'll call you what I want. Flllllllluffy. So if you would like to lose that arm of yours I suggest you take it off me."_

_He growled at her telling her it was not wise to challenge him "Do not threaten this Sesshoumaru." His glare burned into her "It would not be wise."_

_Kagome snorted, not remotely scared "Wise my ass. Cut the crap Sesshoumaru. Now if you would excuse me I have class to get to."_

_Sesshoumaru loosed his hold somewhat but continued with his resolve "Like this Sesshoumaru said I'll meet you at your house at 6 sharp."'_

Fuck he had not meant to put his hands on her but she knew how to get to him. Hell she knew how to get his instincts running. When he was around her his untamed nature came to the surface. In all of his life he could always control his feral nature but there was something about this human that intrigued his beast and made him want freedom. Gods It wouldn't have been so bad if she had not had the smell of the wolf all over her and had she not lied straight to his face. Really he was a dog demon after all did she not think he could not smell her deceit? Knowing the little miko she had thought of it after she had lied to him and had no way of taking it back. His instincts told him to dominate, make her summit to him, and to mark her with his scent and that was exactly what he had done.

He had forced himself to let her go only when his arm began to burn like hell from the magic protecting her. His beast had started to thrash against the bars of his cage from her unconscious attack. That was when he had realized that he had needed to get out of her presence. He had walked away from her though it had taken all of his will power just to keep on walking.

It had been torture for him to sit through the rest of school and even more when he had to sit at home waiting for the hours to dwindle down. Finally when it had he made his way to her house and arrived at the same time as his little priestess. Her rudeness toward him had not pleased him since as long as he could remember she rarely swore. Obviously she had been hanging around the half-breed for far too long. He had forced himself to keep his mouth shut at her offensive words and had followed her into the house. His eyes followed her pert bottom as it swayed side to side as they climbed the steps to her bedroom.

Once there he took a seat in front of the computer and waited as she booted it up. Silence filled the room but was broken by her asking if he wanted something to drink. When she left it gave him the opportunity to have a look around the room. He had thought that it was odd that the room appeared to be in the same state as it had been when he had been last in there. Red flags rose up immediately in his mind.

He had taken in a deep breath, inhaling the calming scent of lavender and jasmine, no other scent accompanied it. His male ego had shot up a notch with the knowledge that his little miko had not been with another male since him. Taking in another breath, he had caught a faint smell of a morning after a rainstorm. He froze not being able to move, this scent was not fresh though it was only several hours old. He knew he had not been there so it could only be one thing, a child, his child. She had been with pup and continued on with it. Where was their child now? Did she give it up like he had thought she would do if she had been pregnant? Did she have their child just visit?

He had taken another look around just in case he had missed something, anything. His eyes caught sight of a medium indentation in the corner of the room and immediately knew what had caused it. The only thing that was of medium size was that of the laundry basket in front of the connecting door. Getting up from his seat, he strolled over to the laundry basket and lifted it up, taking note that there was in fact no indentation. He knew something was up then. Setting the basket down, he opened the connecting door and was overwhelmed with his scent. Pride swelled in his chest, when he realized his child was male. He had a son, a son!

A thousand questions had rushed through him. What was his name? Did he look like him? Was he healthy? Where the hell was he? But before he could think some more, he had heard her footsteps drawing near and he quickly returned everything back to the way it had been.

He had pretended to be deeply concentrating on their assignment when she walked in with the sodas. She held out the soda, he grabbed it and said nothing. How could he have? He had just found out that he was a father and that the woman beside him had been keeping his son a secret.

Hell he should have been angry with her but he was not, no, all he kept thinking about was what had she named him? What was his son's name?

The silence had grown between them and soon he couldn't take it anymore. He felt the words come out of his mouth and he knew he caught her off guard when her expression changed to a deer in the head lights. The little miko had not expected him to know about his son and pretended to not know what he was talking about. That did not last long because as soon as he used one of her nicknames, she snapped at him with her razor sharp tongue and responded with a why should I tell you?

A growl had escaped his throat, telling the wench that he was the child's father that was why.

Kagome had just laughed at him and then replied that just because he was a sperm donor, that did not make him a father.

His anger had shot up and he had given her his most icy glare as he said to her that she would not keep his son away from him, he was the boy's father.

Kagome had smiled at him and told him that a father takes responsibility for his actions but he had not so, so he couldn't possibly be a father.

She cut him deep when she said he wasn't a father because he had not been there. It was a true statement and it had cut even deeper that in which made him angry with him and with her. He had felt his beast surface at that moment and couldn't not stop himself when his beast pinned her to the bed.

He wanted to know his child's name, no he needed to know it, and his instincts had demanded it.

The wench had not been happy, screeching at him to know what he was going to do with her. Oh Sesshoumaru had known what to say the one word was simple, Inuyasha. She had given him his son's name then. Pride rose in his chest again Malakai oh he liked it. Another question ran off his tongue and he asked her if he looked like him. She turned away and told him the indeed he did. At that moment the urge to see his son hit him hard and he demanded that she go get him so he could see him but she had refused every time and had even screamed at him to get off of her. He had listened to her but was not finished with their conversation. The little miko had, had other ideas when she pointed towards the door and told him to leave and to forget about their project. He had told her they were not done and walked out.

When he left her house instead of going home, he turned the corner and parked. He was not going to leave that easily and if she was hiding his son he would follow her. He waited in the shadows until she came out and followed a little ways behind her so she would not detect him. They eventually came to a house. He had recognized it to be her best friends. She had quickly gone in and no sooner she returned with a bag over one shoulder and a small child in the other.

He had trailed them for a little bit listening to their conversation before stepping out of the shadows. The little miko had not been happy to see him and she had it clear when she rudely snapped at him than walked away.

He had finally gotten a good at his son when the child turned around to look at him. Shock was what he had felt. His son looked exactly like him except for his black hair and no markings. Malakai had been the first one to speak. He had not known how to respond to his child. He had finally decided that he would tell his son the truth but before he could, the wench had cut him off, telling their child his name instead.

Malakai had had trouble with his name and gave up dramatically very much like his mother would have. He couldn't help but snort at the sight. Oh yes he had known exactly where his son had gotten that from.

The response from the wench had been 'bite me'. Oh he had wanted to if the circumstances had been different. He did remember biting her several times throughout the night at her house and she had liked it very much. He had made sure to remind her of that.

Her face flushed a pretty shade of pink but her razor tongue came back within seconds. She sarcastically spit out that she could have been faking the whole thing.

What she said to him cut into his pride. Faking. His beast roared and he had grabbed a hold and kissed her lips, demanding dominance. She had kissed him back and probably wouldn't have stopped would it not have been for his growling son. He knew Malakai had been only trying to protect his mother from an unknown male. Sesshoumaru had felt like smiling, his son was brave one. He had turned his attention back toward his son's mother and did not like was he saw. She had been mad, very mad and if he didn't start walking she was going to blow. Kagome had not like it when he walked away and she made sure to tell him all the way to her house.

He had wanted to see more of his son; he had not cared when or where. When he vocalized this Kagome had sent Malakai in and brutally refused him, telling him to go home and to leave it be, to leave them be. She had then rushed into the house not giving him a chance to speak. He didn't know how long he had been out there staring at her window, ten minutes, an hour, he had not been sure. His thoughts were on what she had said to him 'Go home Sesshou and leave it be, leave us be.' She had sounded so sad. How could he leave it be? He didn't think he could. Not now knowing about his son, knowing that he had left her pregnant and alone. He had not wanted to hurt her but he had and he didn't know how he could make it better but he knew he had to try. A plan had formed then, yes something to help him. Getting in his car he had smiled, he would put his plan to use and it would be the first attempt to heal old wounds.

The next day after school he had found the little miko waiting outside her best friend's vehicle. She had been waiting for quite some time and still there had been no friend. He had taken full advantage of the situation and had ended up giving her a ride home. Though it had not been part of his plan, he had used it and for the first time they had, had a semi-normal conversation.

When they had gotten to her house she thanked him and then quickly got out. After he pulled away he decided to give her some space and to let her think, he could wait his patience was unbelievably strong.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand over his face once again. Last night Oh last night had proven that his patience was not as strong as he had believed. NO when the little miko is in a short skirt and a very revealing top shows up there is apparently no room for escape. He had, had no chance and now he was probably more hated than he was before. The gods were against him, he knew this now. They hated him with a passion and he could not blame them.

Gods Why was he fated to screw up with this one woman? Couldn't he just get it right for once with her, no he had to push her away because he couldn't control himself or his cock.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself off the bed. He needed to figure out what the hell he was going to do. The plan to wait had not worked and his beast was demanding him to take her willing or not. He knew she would never forgive him if he did that. No, forcing her will would not work. He wanted her to be with him because she wanted to be not because he forced her.

Sesshoumaru walked toward the bathroom, running his hand once again through his hair. He needed to do something, anything to fix the damage he had done the night before. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it would come to him…eventually that is.

Sorry it took so long but life has been crazy. I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed. Please continue with your reviews.

Until next time, Mistress West


	8. We all make mistakes

Last time: Sesshoumaru pushed himself off the bed. He needed to figure out what the hell he was going to do. The plan to wait had not worked and his beast was demanding him to take her willing or not. He knew she would never forgive him if he did that. No, forcing her will would not work. He wanted her to be with him because she wanted to be not because he forced her.

Sesshoumaru walked toward the bathroom, running his hand once again through his hair. He needed to do something, anything to fix the damage he had done the night before. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it would come to him…eventually that is.

Anywho on with the show

Chapter 8 (We all make Mistakes)

Light sprayed over her face through the open window. A groan slipped out of the young woman that was spread out on the living room couch. 'Kill light. I must kill that god damn light.' She opened her blue eyes but quickly closed them after realizing it was a big mistake, her hand swatted at the light as if it was a fly buzzing around her head "Freaking light go away." The endless drumming continued on. Her other hand moved to her throbbing head as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Oh god that had been a major mistake. The room began to spin slightly 'Oh the gods.' Once again she opened her eyes, moaning in pain 'My head feels like it is being split wide open.'

Kagome looked around at where she was. Why the hell was she in the living room on the couch? She tried to focus on what had happened last night. Kagome could remember going to the club with Sango and meeting up with her friends, having drinks with them but what had happened after that was quite blurry. Hell it was more like heavy fog. She slowly and painfully filtered through the fog trying to piece together the pictures that came to her. It really did hurt to think when your brain was being pummeled.

She inched through pulling picture after picture out of the white mist. The bar flashed into a blank space. Ah yes she had gone to the bar after her friends had left her. What had she done when she got to the bar? She couldn't remember so she grabbed for more. A warm embrace also blinked in. She had been in someone's arms? Had she danced with someone? Would she have danced with someone? She knew she wouldn't have unless it was with... No... Kagome paled a shade lighter 'Oh I didn't. I wouldn't, couldn't, not with him. Please not with him.'

Kagome remembered the smell of hard liquor. Had Sesshoumaru been drunk? She shook her raven mane lightly. No, he had not been drunk, buzzed maybe but not drunk. Ha at least she wasn't the only one with a hangover, Serves the jerk right, damn it.

She felt the urge to want to pummel him over the head with her shoe. Had something else happened? Kagome raked her brain ignoring the pain that it was causing. 'Hmmm...Let's see. There was dancing,… kissing, oh yeah and almost having sex.' Wait what almost having sex! Had they been dangerously close to having sex? The memory of being wedged between the wall and Sesshoumaru came into clear view. The hot emotions he had evoked made her face flush with some color. Oh they most definitely had been close. Thank the gods that nothing happened. What had happed to make them stop? She once again picked through the foggy mess. Pain sprang forth. Her chest had been tight with sadness. Had words been exchanged? Yes she remembered that he had said something that had snapped her out of their heated exchange. Angry words spilled out of her mouth before she left to find Sango. Only she hadn't found her and had ended up at the bar again where she had had a shot of grain alcohol.

Kagome stood up slowly, grabbing onto the arm of the couch for leverage. She needed a very large aspirin or her head was going to explode. 'Oh I'm never drinking again.' Stumbling clumsily toward the downstairs bathroom, her hand gripped the frame of the door 'Never ever again.'

She made her way to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing the bottle of aspirin. Her shaking hands hurried to pry off the small white top. The popping sound was a relief and a menace at the same time. She shoved one of the small pills in her mouth, downing it with a small cup of water.

Kagome threw the cup into the trash and headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen for some much needed caffeine. She smiled as best as she could 'Yes coffee will help. I need coffee.' Kagome slowly made her way from the bathroom toward the kitchen. Her feet dragged across the floor like dead weights. Finally she reached her destination and grabbed the coffee pot filling it with water then pouring it into the machine along with a few scoops of coffee grounds. When done she turned it on and plopped her hung-over ass in a chair and gently laid her head down on the cool table top.

The silence of the room was bliss; Kagome began to drift off to sleep. DING DONG. She nearly jumped out of her seat at the sound 'Kill doorbell. Yes doorbell must die!'

Standing slowly up she made her way to the front door. Whoever was pressing that damned little button was going to lose their freakin' finger it they did not stop. "Yeah! I'm coming damn it. You can stop pressing the fucking doorbell!" The noise abruptly stopped when she swung the door open. Kagome glared at the nervous man. "Yeah?" Okay so she wasn't full of rainbows and sunshine. What was he going to do sue her?

The guy's hands were shaking as he held out the long white box "A..a..a package for one Miss Kagome Higurashi." He didn't wait for a tip as she took firm hold of the package nope he high tailed it to his car 'Nice I didn't me to scare him.' Shrugging she shut the door and carried the box to the living room couch, carefully sitting the package on her lap. Why would someone send her anything? Who would want to send her something?

Her blue eyes scanned the package. She was in awe at how beautifully done with box was with its red silk ribbon skillfully wrapped around it in an elegant bow. It was simple but elegant. Her hand shook as she carefully pulled the ribbon away and lifted the lid. A breathe hitched in her throat 'Oh my Kami!' She couldn't take her eyes off of the contents. White Egret Orchids, Someone sent her gorgeous White Egret Orchids.

Kagome continued to stare at her favorite flower. Her eyes slid down to a small envelope embraced by the delicate petals. Plucking it out, she slowly opened the flap and pulled out the tiny card. Two words were printed neatly on it, 'For You.' There was no name to identify the sender just those two words. Obviously the sender had wanted to be unknown for what reason was beyond Kagome.

She looked from the card to the flowers too deep in thought to hear the knocking. Her head flew up when a whistle penetrated her silence "Damn who sent the flowers?"

Kagome didn't take her eyes off them "I don't know they didn't leave a name." Her best friend plopped down next to her "Ah a secret admirer type thing."

She let out a loud sigh "Yeah I guess. The entire note said was 'For You'. I don't have the faintest idea who would have sent them."

Sango set a brown paper bag on her lap "Well that's why it's called a secret admirer so you don't know who it is."

"Yeah I guess." Kagome knew Sango was right but still it would have been nice to know who sent her, her favorite flower. Her eyes drifted onto the bag on her best friend's lap "So what's in there?" She nodded toward the brown bag.

Sango smiled "A hang over gift bag. We don't need you cranky tomorrow for school, now do we?"

"A hangover gift bag, really?"

"Yes," Sango dug through the bag, pulling out some items "it has a bottle of Aspirin, a bottle of Pepto-Bismol," She bent back to the bag, grabbing out a plastic cup and a small jug of something "and if all else fails" Sango raised the jug "have a hangover drink another."

Kagome snorted unlady like "I thought that was the motto for alcoholics."

"It very well maybe but right now it is our last resort."

Just the mere thought of drinking made Kagome's stomach want to drop "I took some Aspirin, when I got up and my head doesn't hurt as bad as it did. So I think we're okay, the last resort can go far away."

Sango shrugged, sliding the jug back into the bag. "Fine with me." She grinned at her "Why don't you go take a shower and we'll go rent some movies. We'll make today a girls day."

Kagome groaned "I need a shower, don't I?"

Sango pinched her nose dramatically "Ah yeah real bad."

A green fluffy pillow was thrown at Sango's head "Not funny." Kagome slowly stood up and walked toward the bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder a smile played on her lips "Since you basically called me stinky, you can go grab me something to wear."

Sango snorted as she stood up."You just don't want to drag your hangover ass up the stairs."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh "That could be it too." Her best friend just shook her head and walked out of the room, mumbling about lazy hung-over best friends.

Kagome closed the door behind her and strolled over to the shower turning on the hot than adjusting the cold to the temperature that she liked.

Stripping out of her soiled clothes and throwing them into the hamper, she slipped into the cascading water. Oh this was pure ecstasy for her as the hot water beat against her body loosening her tight stressed muscles. 'So nice.' Kagome moaned softly to herself. She dipped her head back, drenching her raven locks, and taking hold of her 2 in 1 shampoo, and squeezing the cool gel into her hand. Kagome ran the flowery substance through her hair massaging it until little white suds were all over. The massaging felt great as it eased the thumping mass more than the aspirin. She released a sigh not wanting to stop the assault but knowing Sango was waiting made her tip her head back in the water washing all the soapy goodness out. Now reaching for the body wash, Kagome lathered every inch and washed away any evidence of the night before, the little droplets rinsing away the rest down her body and out of the drain.

Turning off the water she snatched a towel off the hook next to the shower and wrapped it tightly around her slender self. A pile of clothes lay out on the toilet seat. Kagome laughed. How the hell Sango had done that without her noticing? Sango was stealthy like a cat, a true born warrior maybe she had been one in a past-life. Ah yes Sango the Demon Slayer. Kagome let out another laugh imaging her friend dressed up like Zena the warrior princess. Oh man that would be a sight.

She let out another laugh then took the towel from around her and began to dry herself off. When she was finished she threw the towel in the hamper and reached for her clothes. 'Underwear. Oh glorious clean underwear.' The white bra and panties looked like heaven and when she slipped them on they felt like heaven too. 'Oh yes definitely heaven.' She pulled on her white tank over her head, and then slipped on her pink jogging pants and matching zip-up hoodie.

Running a brush quickly through her raven hair, she tied it up into a high pony and made her way out the door.

Kagome glanced at Sango "Does my smell offend you anymore oh great one?"

Sango grinned "Nope you smell peachy. You ready to go?"

Kagome nodded as she slid on a pair of sunglasses and headed for the front door. "Yes." She slipped on her pink flip flops.

The jingling of keys got her attention. She turned up to see Sango holding out her keys "You want to drive?"

Kagome squealed, of course she wanted to drive, she rarely did because of not having a car of her own. She snatched the keys away "Yes. Yes. Yes." and bolted out the door, straight to the car.

Sango sat down watching her friends excitement "Why doesn't your Mom get you your own car?"

Kagome frowned slightly "We don't have the money right now but I'm hoping and praying that mama has been bluffing me and I'll get one for my birthday."

Sango laid her head against the seat "Well I'll start praying with you."

Keeping her eyes on the road, she backed out of the driveway "And Why is that?"

"Cuz if you decide to smack up a car it will not be mine." Her best friend let out a snort.

Kagome laughed dryly "Ha Ha." She turned the corner then turned a few more before they pulled into a medium sized parking lot.

Shutting off the car, she opened the door and stepped out. "So what do you want to see comedy, drama, romance, or horror?"

Sango sighed as she opened the large front doors "I don't know."

Kagome rubbed her chin, what did she want to see? She was in a mood for a good old cry so maybe some chick flicks. "Well how about the Notebook, Beaches, Ever after, A Walk to Remember, and Fried Green Tomatoes."

Sango didn't hold back her groan "Fried green tomatoes! We've seen this movie a billion times. I really don't know why you don't buy the damn thing plus the only reason you like it is because of the lady smacking into those young chicks car."

A giggled ripped from Kagome's throat "It's funny when she says 'Face it girls I'm older and I have more insurance.' then they begin to cry." She wiped the moisture from her eyes "Gods I love that movie."

They carried their movies to the cash register. Her smile dropped slightly when she heard her name "Hey Kagome."

Kagome mentally groaned 'Great.' "Hi Hojo" 'Gods someone save me.' Hojo was about to say something when a squeal broke out. "Kagome-Chan!"

A blurry bundle slammed into her legs. 'Oh I owe you big time.' She grinned down at the wide eyed child "Hello Rin-Chan."

"Rin missed Kagome-Chan." Kagome ran a hand through the little girls' onyx hair "And I missed you, Rin-Chan."

Rin hugged her some more and then jumped up and down "Papa, Papa look who Rin found."

Rin's father smiled "Yes Rin I see. Hello Kagome."

Kagome couldn't help but grin. She really did like this man in front of her "Hey Mr. Tatakau." Mr. Tatakau frowned slightly "As I told you before please call me Tai. We have not seen you at the house for quite some time now. You should stop by; you know you are always welcome."

She nodded "I know I have just been busy that's all. I'll make sure to drop in sometime."

Rin tugged on her sleeve "Will Kagome-Chan play with Rin?" Kagome smiled, patting her raven head "Of course Rin-Chan I'll play with you."

Mr. Tatakau smiled some more "It will be good to see you again." He looked at Rin "Well Rin and I have a movie date today, so I'll let you be on your way."

Kagome giggled lightly, eyeing Rin "So what's the movie today, Rin?" Her brown eyes lit up "Finding Nemo, Rin loves Finding Nemo!"

"I do too." Grabbing the movies from the counter, she turned toward the door. "Bye Rin, Mr. Tatakau. It was nice to see you guys." Kagome waved one last time before she vanished out of sight.

Mr. Tatakau gave a short wave to the girl. He like Kagome very much like a daughter and truly did miss her presence. Kagome was just a soothing person to be around. He took in her calming scent. The smell of lavender and jasmine but there was something else there. Mr. Tatakau just couldn't put his finger on it, it was familiar to him but yet it was not. He would have pondered more on it, was it not for a little impatient daughter of his. "Papa come on, Rin wants to get Finding Nemo." Pushing the thought in the back of his mind for another time, he smiled at his daughter "Yes let's go get it." Rin grabbed a hold of his hand pulling him toward the kids section.

Kagome wiped a remaining tear from her cheek "Gods I hate when she dies and they play that song it makes you want to cry even more."

Sango tried to say something but her mouth was full of chocolate chip mint Ice cream. "Wwwawawa..." She swallowed the cold substance. "Why do we watch this stuff if you don't want to cry?"

"Some times you need a good cry." 'And some times it's easier to cry over a sappy movie than your own sappy life.' Kagome thought depressingly as she munched on a chip.

Sango eyed her suspiciously "Or to sulk about certain things happening in one's life."

Kagome quickly stood up, taking out the DVD "I'm not sulking thank you very much."

"Sure you are. Just as you were last night."

She snapped the case shut "I was not sulking last night. As you know I stupidly thought I could handle a shot of hard liquor but of course I was wrong."

Sango put down her spoon "If you weren't sure if you could handle it why did you do it? Kagome I've known you for a very long time and you're not the type just to take a shot of hard liquor for no good reason. Something had to have happened last night. You and I both know that."

The sound of plastic slapping against hard wood echoed off the walls "Fine you want to know I'll tell you. I ran into Sesshoumaru last night and I don't know why but when he asked me to dance I said yes. Sango we did more than just dancing."

Her best friends' eyes widen "You mean... You did..." Kagome cut her off "No we didn't have sex but it was close and do you want to know something if it would have progressed I wouldn't have stopped."

"Then why did you stop?"

She ran a hand through her hair "I can't remember why I stopped but something had cleared my mind, like having cold water poured on you."

Sango took a drink of her soda "Did you fight after you stopped?"

"Yeah we did. I remember being angry but that's nothing new. Hell I've been angry with him long before last night."

"So that's why you slammed the shot?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah I just wanted to forget." It was easier to forget the pain. It hurt too much to remember what they had had.

Her best friend frowned "But you can't forget Kagome. You have a child with him. As much as you would like to keep Malakai a secret from him, you can't. He now knows and maybe he wants to be in his son's life. I'm really sorry for what he did but people make mistakes. Hell Kagome from what you've been telling me, he's been trying that's more than I can say for you."

Anger rose in her chest. How could her best friend stick up for that asshole? "Trying, now he's trying! You have no clue what I went through but he's trying so I should just forgive him and try to not to want slug the bastard for what he did. You've never even been in a relationship nor do you have a child. How do you know how I should be feeling?"

Hurt flashed across Sango's face, as she suddenly stood up "You're right, I've never been in a relationship nor do I have a child, my advice means shit. If you want to wallow in your pity then you can go right ahead and do it without me. I'm out of here."

Kagome opened her mouth to tell her she had not meant what she had said but Sango just turn her back on her and walked out the front door. Oh god what did she just do? She sat down on the couch shocked at how she had just verbally attacked her best friend. She was the worst friend in existence. How could she throw not having ever being in a relationship in her face? Kagome knew Sango had eyes for Miroku for as long as she could remember, Sango had never been in a relationship because of the fact that.

She fell against the cushions, closing her eyes. God what was wrong with her. How could she do that to Sango? For the love of god her problems were not Sango's fault. She had not deserved that verbal lashing. Tears ran down her cheeks. How the hell was she going to fix this? She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into her folded arms. How was she going to get back her best friend? A sob wracked her body. Yes tonight she would wallow in her pity, this time though she wasn't sure if it was from the pain of the past or from hurting her best friend. Both sucked like hell.

Yay I'm done! Well what did you all think was it worth the wait? Chapter 9 is a work in progress. I'm not sure when it will be done but hopefully soon. Thank you all for reviewing I'm glad you are all enjoying my story. Please don't forget to review. Toodles 0.0


	9. I said what?

Chapter: 9 (I said What?)

**Last time:** She fell against the cushions, closing her eyes. God what was wrong with her. How could she do that to Sango? For the love of god her problems were not Sango's fault. She had not deserved that verbal lashing. Tears ran down her cheeks. How the hell was she going to fix this? She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into her folded arms. How was she going to get back her best friend? A sob wracked her body. Yes tonight she would wallow in her pity, this time though she wasn't sure if it was from the pain of the past or from hurting her best friend. Both sucked like hell.

On with the show

* * *

Kagome crept slowly down the stairs making her way toward the kitchen where her mother would be just like every morning of the week. Her tiptoeing feet stopped at the doorframe and silently spied her mother moving throughout the kitchen, humming softly as she made breakfast for her children and grandchild. Kagome contained a giggle that wanted to emerge. She loved seeing her mother so happy, there were times when she could see how much her mother missed her father and it made Kagome's heart even heavier. These moments when her mother's joy was so evident were the moments Kagome would cherish.

A giggle came from the table drawing her attention away from her content mother and towards her energetic son. Malakai sat in his chair munching happily on some eggs and leftover sausage from last night's dinner, his little head would bob up and down and he would occasionally look over at her mother and babble something her way. Her mother would just smile and nod her head to him and reply with an "oh yeah or oh really". She must have said the right things because Malakai would smile broadly and forge on with eating his first meal of the day.

A smile played on her lips as she watched the two people she cared about. She loved them so much and wouldn't know what to do if something should ever happen to them. They meant the world to her and she would do anything just to see them both smile. Yes she would do anything just to see this. Her mother's soft voice cut into her musing, causing her to jump in surprise "Kagome dear are you coming in to eat or are you going to stand there until you need to go to school?". Kagome looked up to see the back of her mother's raven head; she hadn't even turned around when she had spoken to her. She was in awe. Seriously how the hell did she do that? How did she know that she was there? Man she was so going to have to figure that out so she can do that to Malakai when he's older. Yes that would come in handy.

Kagome made her way into the kitchen and toward the rectangular table, where she sat next her son. Malakai smiled brightly at her and waved a sausage in his chubby hand. "Mama!"

Her hand reached out and ruffled his black locks as she flashed him a warm grin. "Hey little man, How's breakfast?"

He shoved his remaining sausage in his mouth and continued to talk "Mmmm…wood." She forced her smile away as she spoke softly to him "Remember mouth full no talk." Raven hair bounced as he shook his head giving her his sorry eyes. She smiled at him to let him know he was not in trouble nor was she upset. Malakai brightened up quickly at the sight of it and shoved some of his eggs in his mouth.

Kagome laughed out loud at the adorable sight as she dished out her own portion of breakfast. Her son was too cute at times. Gods he would break some hearts when he got older just like his father. Like father, like son. She sighed, he had only met Sesshoumaru once and still he somehow ended up with his mannerisms. He was so much like him that at times it hurt to think about it, it was hard not to cry like a blubbering fool. Kagome shook her head of the sad thoughts that she was starting to tread. She would not go down that road while she was with her family, they did not need to see her sad. Her heartbreak she kept for when she was in her room alone where no one could see her sorrowful tears. She glanced over at her mother who was finishing up the last of the breakfast. Where her mother couldn't see her tears, she had enough sadness to endure she did not need hers.

Kagome once again shook her head and changed her line of thinking; it was neither the time nor the place. Her blue eyes trailed to the empty seat in front of her. Where was her brother? That kid never missed breakfast. He was like a bottomless pit that could not fill up. Souta never missed an opportunity to eat food. Hmm…Where could he be? She turned to her mother who was getting herself situated at the table. Kagome took a drink from her juice then asked her questioning thoughts. "Mama, Where's Souta?"

Her mother looked up from pouring herself some tea. "Oh he had early practice this morning so he grabbed his breakfast before he left. There is a big game this weekend so they will be practicing all week."

Well that answered that. Souta would surely be hungrier then he usually was this week. They would have to make another run to the grocery store "We will have to go and see him play to see if all that hard work has paid off."

"He would like that very much, I'm sure." Her mother smiled before she took a bite of her breakfast.

Kagome sipped from her juice once more "Sorry about last night I wasn't feeling good so I went to bed early. I never got a chance to ask you how Aunt Kimiko is doing."

"Kimiko is doing well. Your cousin Gin was accepted into the university." Her smile broadened "he is very excited and cannot wait to start his medical education."

"He wants to be a doctor, right?"

Her mother nodded swiftly "Yes he wants to be pediatrician. Gin has always loved children even when he was a small child so his decision does not surprise me. He had gotten quite a kick out of Malakai this weekend. They both had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad mama but you know you didn't need to take him with you. He could have stayed here with me." She didn't want her mother to feel as if she has to watch Malakai all the time or did she want her to think that she was dumping him on her just to hang out with her friends.

Her mother's eyes melted to warm chocolate "I know that dear but I really do not mind. It was only the weekend and he is my only grandchild after all. I like spending time with him. I wished that my mother could have been there for me as I am for you. You are young with a heavy burden on your shoulders sometimes you need time to yourself especially with certain issues arising."

Kagome felt the tears fill her eyes but they did not fall "Oh mama thank you for being here for me, I will never be able to express how much this all means to me. I love you so much."

"I know how much this means to you sweetheart and I love you too. You really shouldn't worry about me, Okay? If I do not want to take Malakai I will tell you."

Kagome's raven head shook in understanding "Okay but promise me that if you feel like I am taking advantage of the situation you will tell me then place your foot so far up my butt to get your point across."

Her mother laughed out loud "I promise I will if it should ever come to that."

They laughed a little bit more then continued to eat their breakfast in relative silence.

* * *

Kagome took a breath of cool autumn air as she closed the front door behind her. The whole time she was in the house she purposely chose not to think about the events that had happened last night but now that she was no longer in the dwelling her mind finally wandered to her best friend. Sadly Sango had not called last night nor would she come to get her for school this morning. She knew what she had said to Sango had hurt her though that had not been her intention. Hell that was a lie. Sango had pushed where she shouldn't have and Kagome had lashed out. Old wounds were open, leaving Sesshoumaru a very touchy subject, too touchy at times.

Kagome let out a ragged sigh 'My life is falling apart and now I'm fighting with my best friend. Life is great, just great.' She headed down the path that led to the shrine steps. She would walk today. Yes walking would take her longer to get to school but maybe that's what she needed, some fresh air to clear her thoughts. For one single moment to stop thinking of him; the stress of it all was getting to her, he was getting to her.

Kagome touched her lips, her finger tips skimming slowly over the fleshy appendages. The way he had kissed her the night before was nothing like the one he given her the last time. That kiss had been demanding, trying to make a point. No the one the night before had been passionate so full of feeling. She had been putty in his hands. Kagome had wanted him right then and there. Argh damn it! She wanted him, all of him. What the hell was wrong with her? Personally she believed it was a hormonal imbalance of some kind, maybe from having a child. That happens doesn't it though she doesn't want to hurt Malakai, no there was no urge to hurt her child just her baby's daddy. Hmmm… was that normal? So deep in her thoughts she never saw the figure waiting for her on the boulevard. The voice of black velvet sprung out of nowhere "Need a ride?" She almost fell down the last couple steps, her hand clutching a hold of her heart. "Sesshoumaru," She snapped nastily at the unconcerned demon. "Do not do that again!"

Sesshoumaru shifted his weight on the hood of his car, raising his brow at her threatening tone "Do you need a ride or not?'

Her glare told him she was still mad, "No thank you. I have a ride." She was lying of course and he knew this not because he could smell deceit, no, he had seen her friend drive passed him without her in the car. Apparently they were on the outs.

"You have no ride. You and I both know this." He walked to the passenger side door and opened it "Get in." His golden pools bore into hers before he stepped away from the door and sauntered to the other side.

Kagome continued to glare at the dog demons back "No...Thank...You." She gritted out through clenched teeth. Was he that thick headed? Seriously, what was wrong with this man? Was he not listening to the words coming out of her mouth? Had he been in some type of accident that she was not aware of? Had that impaired his mind? She stolen a glance as he walked around the car; He didn't look impaired to her though she could be wrong it wouldn't have been the first time.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip. Should she get in? No, it was probably not a good idea. She had wanted to walk so she did not have to think about him, to get in a car and have him there would be the opposite effect. So no she wouldn't get into the car with him. Nope not a chance not one bit.

The inuyoukai didn't even look at her as he slid into the driver's side "Now." He hid the smirk that wanted to surface as she jumped out of her reverie and quickly got in. Sesshoumaru quickly shifted into drive and pulled away from the curb before she could change her mind.

Kagome let out a groan as the car pulled away from the side street. What the hell had she been thinking? Her mind was a whirlwind of chaos. Too many thoughts raged war inside her head. Why did she get into his car in the first place? Why was he there anyway? Thoughts of what Sango had said flittered into the soundless questioning 'I'm really sorry for what he did but people make mistakes. Hell Kagome from what you've been telling me, he's been trying that's more than I can say for you'

'he's been trying…' The young priestess watched calm demon out of the corner of her eye. Was that why he was there waiting outside, was he really trying? Kagome couldn't believe that, wouldn't believe that. Trying... now, Why?

_'Maybe he's sorry.'_

Hot damn, there was that voice again butting into her private thoughts 'Sorry, yeah right.' The sarcasm was like heavy cream on her tongue.

The voice replied rather assuredly _'Why can't he be sorry for what he did? Like Sango said people make mistakes. Hell chickadee he has regrets.'_

She eyed him again. Regrets? Is this thing on something? 'He has regrets?' Her doubt was clear as glass.

_'Yes. You saw how he reacted to finding out he had a son. He had been angry, there was no way he had known about him. '_

That annoying voice did make some sense but Kagome still refused to accept what was being said to her. 'He had to have known. We didn't use protection at all that night, we'd been so caught up in each other to realize. Oh he had known or at least thought I could have been.'

_'Maybe you're right, maybe he did think you may have been pregnant and it had been wrong of him not to per sue the matter with you but what he did or didn't do back then is not important as what he is doing now. He wants to know Malakai, Let him do so. Stop being a selfish bitch and put away your hurt feelings. They are not fair to your son.'_

Kagome didn't say a word, what could she say, the damned thing was right. She was being a selfish bitch to her best friend, to her son, to... Sesshoumaru. The latter was hard to swallow but it was true.

The voice sighed at the absolute silence _'Its food for thought.'_ and it left her with her troubling thoughts. It always left her with troubling thoughts that damn conscious of hers.

Sesshoumaru watched the little miko out of the corner of his eye as she struggled with herself about something. 'What could she be thinking about?' He hadn't the foggiest idea what went on in the wench's mind nor did he want to. She was like a kaleidoscope, her emotions changed with each turn. This was something Sesshoumaru was not use to. Emotions were a rather difficult subject.

The stillness between them thickened as they drove down the street. Minute after minute ticked by neither wanting to break the tension that was ensuing inside the cab, Finally the inuyoukai couldn't take it, the ringing silence was starting to get on his nerves. "Why did Taijiya not give you a ride?"

Kagome didn't look up at him but her voice echoed with the remorse that she felt. "We had a fight last night. I said some things that I should not have said. It was stupid of me."

"What was it that you fought about?" He was genuinely curious as to why they would fight. Kagome was not the type to fight with her best friend. No, she only fought with himself and of course the half-breed. Apparently Dog demons were the only ones to get under the skin of the passive miko.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Even though the question was one that was reasonable she couldn't help but stiffen when he asked it. Oh she wasn't going to discuss this, not here, not now, not with him. It was so out of the question.

Sesshoumaru knew the instant that she stiffened that it had something to do with their situation. "Was it about… us?"

Kagome snorted and turned to stare out the window "Not everything is about you Sesshoumaru."

He didn't take his eyes off of the road as he fought with his anger. The little miko was avoiding his question and it was making him a tad bit frustrated. "I did not ask if it was about me. I ask if it was about us. There is a clear difference."

She whipped around, her eyes burning with red flames. "There's no us." Us? What the hell was a matter with him? Us? He was really losing mind.

The dog demon caught her heated glare "That is where you are wrong, our son makes us an us. Soon you'll need to come to terms with that. He is my child as much as he is yours."

The heat began to subside, and her hard stare softening. She knew he was right just like Sango and that damned conscience of hers. A sigh escaped passed her moist lips. Maybe one visit, that wouldn't hurt, just once would be okay. It would take just one time for him to realize that raising a child was hard as hell. Let's see if he wants to stick around and be the father he claims to be after that. Kagome couldn't stop the words that flooded out of her mouth. "Would you like to come over and see Malakai?" Shit what did she just do? Her hand swept through her hair. God what had she been thinking? Why did she say it? She knew when it came out of her mouth that she could not take it back. Her sapphire eyes dropped his "That is you can come over after school if you want." Please say no. PLEASE say no.

He grew quite his golden eyes straying from the road to glare at her. "No."

Kagome sighed in relief and rested her head back against the seat. Thank you, thank you!

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat getting her attention back on him "I wish to see him now."

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped forward in her seat "What? No it's either after school or not at all."

His hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white "If we agree to that you will change her mind by the end of the school day."

Kagome wanted to deny it but she knew that what he said was true. If they waited for the end of the day she would change her mind and chicken out. Hell she would probably go to the nurse's office and fake being sick so she could just go home. "No I will not." Liar, liar pants on fire

His gold eyes dug into hers "Yes you will."

She wanted to disagree but the chill from his expression stopped her in her tracks. There would be no point to argue it would do no good. She gave up the fight "Fine I would okay. Are you happy now? You win." Her voice cracked and she found her hands very interesting. "It seems I have no choice." Well yes she had, had a choice and that was not to open her large mouth but that was too late now. The deed was done and there was no going back. Sesshoumaru would not let her even if she wanted too. Well here she goes into one frying pan and into another.

* * *

**Next chapter Preview:**

What was she doing? Why was she doing this? Was she so incredibly stupid? Yes, yes she was. She was stupid but also stubborn, at time childish and quite bitchy. Kagome shook her billowing hair and decided that she simply had too much pride for one person that had to be what it was. Goddamn it, she didn't want to be the one to give in first. She did not want to reward the jackass for being irresponsible and a complete asshole. Right now all she wanted to do was stomp her feet and maybe push him down the shrine steps. Yeah that would solve her problem. Okay it wouldn't really but a girl could fantasize. A very scary and freaky fantasy but a fantasy none the less. Shit she was twisted and maybe a little out of her mind.

* * *

*Wow it's been a really long time since I've updated. Sorry about the wait folks :( i never meant to take this long to update this story. I'm not sure when chapter ten will be; it is a WIP so it may be a couple of weeks before it comes out. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming! Until next time ~ Mistress West


	10. For you I Will

**Chapter 10 (For you I will)**

**Last time:**

She wanted to disagree but the chill from his expression stopped her in her tracks. There would be no point to argue it would do no good. She gave up the fight "Fine I would okay. Are you happy now? You win." Her voice cracked and she found her hands very interesting. "It seems I have no choice." Well yes she had, had a choice and that was not to open her large mouth but that was too late now. The deed was done and there was no going back. Sesshoumaru would not let her even if she wanted too. Well here she goes out of one frying pan and into another.

On with the show -

* * *

What was she doing? Why was she doing this? Was she being incredibly stupid? Yes, yes she was. She was stupid but also stubborn, at times childish and quite bitchy. Kagome shook her billowing hair and decided that she simply had too much pride for one person. Yes, that had to be what it was. Goddamn it, she didn't want to be the one to give in first. She did not want to reward the jackass for being irresponsible and a complete asshole. Right now, all she wanted to do was stomp her feet and maybe push him down the shrine steps. Yeah, that would solve her problem. Okay, it wouldn't really but a girl could fantasize. A very scary and freaky fantasy but a fantasy none the less. Shit, she's a tad bit twisted and maybe a little out of her mind.

They made their way down the paved path toward the shrine house door. When they reach the entrance, Kagome fished out her keys and unlocked the opening. She made her way in and stopped to allow Sesshoumaru entry then she shut the door behind them. She slid off her shoes and turn to watch Sesshoumaru do the same. The dog demon slid off his shoes and followed her silently through the hallway and into the large kitchen.

Kagome cleared her throat, drawing her mother's attention from cleaning a messy pup. Her mother's head shot up in surprise and her slender brows burrowed in confusion. Getting up from her position on the floor, her mother tossed the wash rag into the sink before she spoke "Kagome, aren't you supposed to be in school? Why are you not there?"

Clearly her mother hadn't notice her silent companion. Boy was that going to be a surprise. Goodness what was she supposed to say to her? Hmmm… she was sure that saying 'Hi mama, guess what? I'm not in school because I told my baby's daddy that he could see his child. Oh yeah here he is by the way!' Yeah that would go well. Yep that would go quite well.

Kagome bit into her bottom lip and tilted her head back toward the Inuyoukai standing in the doorway "Something came up." There, it was simple and way better than her sarcastic mind had come up with.

Brown eyes trailed in the direction suggested and they widened at the sight of the Inuyoukai leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes flickered to Kagome then back to the silent demon. Her mother swallowed roughly 'Oh dear, this is completely unexpected.' She gave a reassuring smile to the silent couple. 'Well I guess it was to be expected eventually.' she mused to herself.

Kagome let go of a sigh that begged to be released at the sight of her mother's smile "Mama, this is Sesshoumaru." She focused her vision on the silent demon "Sesshoumaru, this is my mother Shina." Her blue pools enlarged as she watched Sesshoumaru step away from the doorway and make his way in her mother's direction.

He stopped a few inches in front of her mother and bowed deeply "Ma'am it is a pleasure to meet you." His silver mane fell like a curtain, covering his muted features for a second before he gracefully stood up.

'Oh he is such a gentleman.' Shina gushed silently to herself as she bowed in return. 'Why didn't Kagome tell me he was so handsome? And what pretty hair he has.' Not like this was the first time she was seeing his handsome face but the night she had seen him outside, his features had been muted in the night air and the distance really hadn't help either. Now that she got better look at him from close up, she could see why her daughter fell for this gorgeous demon. "It is nice to meet you as well," She gave him a warm welcoming smile. "Sesshoumaru." Shina felt her skirt being tug on and her attention turn from the gorgeous demon to the small child hiding within her folds of fabric. Her hand ran through his onyx waves as she softly encouraged him from his hiding place. "Come out sweetheart and say hello to our guest."

The tiny Inuyoukai shyly stepped away from his grandmother, looking timidly up at the older demon. His brow burrowed slightly and his nose twitched as he took in the other males scent. Malakai's honey eyes widened in recognition and he fought with his words "Sess..om..maou?" he pointed a tiny finger at Sesshoumaru "You."

Sesshoumaru nodded his sterling head and forced the smile that wanted to spring forth at his son's recollection. Warmth flooded in his chest and he was overwhelmed with a sense of elation. His son had remembered who he was. He had recognized his scent even though it had been weeks since their first meeting. That was definitely the Tatakau in him. Tatakaus' never forget a scent once it has filtered into their senses; it was engrained in their Inu blood. This ability went way back to the feudal era, when his ancestor's needed to recognize who was friend and who was foe. "Hello Malakai."

The little boy grinned from ear to ear at the older demon "Hi!" He squealed happily and toddled closer to him. Malakai continued to stare as he cocked his head back and forth, his bright eyes blinking widely as he tried to figure out why the older dog demon smelt so familiar. His little nose twitched once again and his instinctual mind screamed 'blood relation'. Even though he was quite young, he instantly knew what his mind was signaling, it was the same feeling he got when he took in his family's scent. This demon belongs to him, he was family but the young pup did not fully understand what that meant. Was this man like uncle Souta or was he like Obaasan? His dark brows furrowed and his grin disappeared, no it smelt more like his mama. Did that mean that this man was his Chichi? Malakai was thoroughly confused now, too many things were buzzing in his young mind. He shook his little head. He would ask his mama later. Yes, he would ask her what this man meant to them.

Seconds after his little declaration, his childish attention swiftly changed to something else. Malakai's toothy grin reappeared and he slid his hand into the bigger one and he tugged the demon to the kitchen doorway "Come." The pup didn't give the older Inu a chance to voice anything as they disappeared into the hallway.

Kagome's mouth hung open. Uh…what had just happened? And where was Malakai taking Sesshoumaru? Why was she standing there when she should be following them?

Kagome stared nervously at the doorway then back to her waiting mother. She forced her eyes to stay on the lone women though the urge to stray to the kitchen entrance was great. Her throat cleared loudly "What did you want to talk about?" Oh she knew what her mama wanted to talk about. It was not hard to miss what she wanted to know.

Shina cleared her own throat before she spoke her thoughts "When did this happen?" Her mother's slim pale hand move from her to the door then back to her again.

Kagome's eyes moved easily back to the doorway then travel back to her mother. "He was waiting for me at the bottom of the shrine steps." A sigh rippled from her small chest. "He came to give me a ride to school."

"Hmm…How did you end up here if he was giving you a ride to school then?" The curious tone was evident in her mother's voice.

"Things came up as we drove and it was decided that he would come and see Malakai. I wanted to have him come after school but Sesshoumaru believed that I would have changed my mind by the end of the day."

Shina's voice turned soft and motherly as she questions her motives "Darling, would you have?"

Kagome brushed her bangs out from her eyes "Yes, I would have left before the day was through."

"He seems to know you quite well." Her mother replied softly.

Kagome's gaze shifted to the window behind her mother, her voice transformed into a whisper "Yes, it appears that he does, a little too well." A little too close for comfort if you asked her, especially after all the shit that went down with them.

Her mother inwardly sighed as she watched her only daughter fidget uncomfortably at the thought of the Adonis knowing her so well. This was expected when it came to Kagome. Her daughter didn't like people knowing her quirks nor her secrets and when that did happen Kagome usually pushed away though Sango was the exception and it would seem that Sesshoumaru had been an exception at one time as well. She must have trusted that young man and he had broken her already fragile heart. Shina's heart cried out softly with pain. It had been more than just heartbreak; her beautiful daughter had been in mourning all those tearful nights. Shina didn't want to upset her daughter even more so she let the whole issue slid. "Why don't you go see what those two are doing? You know how Malakai can sucker someone into something they would not normally do." Her mother shooed her out of the kitchen. "I will call you guys when lunch is ready."

Kagome nodded in conformation then scurried out of the room. She made her way out of the hallway and into the living room where she heard the TV running and assumed that was where Malakai had drug Sesshoumaru.

Stepping into the room, Kagome's mouth twitched into a smile when she saw Malakai sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap. They looked so comfortable together, like they had never been separated and this was an everyday occurrence. Malakai leaned back and pointed at the television. Apparently they were watching Finding Nemo. A chuckle threatened to bubble forth at the sight of the cool facade demon watching a movie about a lost fish.

Malakai continued to point at the screen "Nemo" he said as the small clownfish flitted passed. His tiny fingers pointed again "What?" this time it was pointed at the old Moorish idol.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bat an eye as he answered the questioning child. "I believe his name is Gil."

Malakai's lips made an 'O' and quickly turned his attention back to the movie.

She bit her lip and slowly slid the rest of the way into the room and sat on the loveseat which was located next to the larger couch where father and son were watching TV. Both demons turned their attention on her. Malakai beamed brightly "Mama" His eyes darted back to the TV then back to her "Nemo!" Kagome giggled loudly "Yes, I see him." Malakai grin widened obviously happy with her answer, the toddler resumed his attention back to the movie.

Kagome eyes swept from her adorable son to the silent Inu who was staring at her. Her lean brow rose at the attention and tried not to giggle at the grown man. "So you know who Gil is, Huh."

A sigh escaped his perfect lips. "Yes this is Rin's favorite movie. I have seen it several times."

He didn't sound very excited when he said this. Ooh she had forgotten about Rin and how close she was with Sesshoumaru. Of course he would have seen this movie. The demon did live with a six year old after all.

Kagome nodded in sympathy "Its Malakai's favorite too. I've seen it too many times to count since we bought it." Her vision dropped to the movie then back to the demon. "Though it's better than Blue's Clues. She may be a cute blue puppy but it gets daunting when all you see is the same episodes over and over. I'm sure in a couple of months it will be something new." She hoped, she prayed that he will find a new show. Kagome could deal with any show other than Yo Gabba Gabba, something about the creatures freak her out. She shuddered at the thought.

"We're hoping for the same thing at home as well. The family room seems to have cartoons on a regular basis and it is always the same shows. I believe they do not update very often and since the children do not notice, it is the grown-ups who suffer."

Kagome couldn't hold the laugh. "I thought I was the only person who realized that. It drives me crazy to see the same episodes over and over again."

"Indeed." He replied with his lips twitching slightly up.

She scoffed playfully at his reply and turned her attention to the movie.

An hour and forty-one minutes later, minus one diaper change (which she might add she let Sesshoumaru tackle, while she watched in amusement), and a babbling session, the movie finally ended.

Malakai slid off Sesshoumaru's lap and looked up at his mama excitedly "Play…Out." He pointed towards the backyard. His honey eyes gave her a silent plea and she couldn't help but melt. A grin tugged at her lips and an awe bubbled forth. "Sure baby. We can go outside."

The Inu pup clapped his chubby hands happily and grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him up then dragged him out of the room.

Kagome smirked as she got up and went to turn off the DVD player followed by the TV. After said electronics were off, she made her way to find her energetic child and his silent father.

Her eyes drifted to the duo that was waiting for her by the front door. Malakai was squirming in his spot as he waited as patiently as he could next to the perfectly still youkai. His golden eyes lit with joy at the sight of her. "Go?"

Kagome's lips twitched and she shook her raven head. "Yes." As soon as she answered the young youkai, he took off out the open door that Sesshoumaru had quickly opened. Kagome hurried after him with Sesshoumaru following her lead.

Sesshoumaru watched Malakai toddle towards a medium-sized jungle gym. The older Inuyoukai followed closely to his black haired beauty. Yes the cheeky wench was his and as much as she wanted to deny it. Christ, He would eventually convince her that he would not do what she thought he would do. He would convince her that she was his and that he wasn't going anywhere.

His eyes trailed down her curvy body and watched her hips sashay one way then the other. He resisted the growl that wanted to spring forth. It would just cause problems if it was released and they didn't need any more problems nor did he need her to kick his sorry ass out of the shrine. One step forward and to hell with two steps back.

Her movements stopped as she sat down on a stone bench to watch their son. He sat down next to her, giving her adequate room so she wouldn't open that overly large mouth of her to chew him out. He rolled his eyes. Not that would stop her. It seemed that she liked yelling at him…a little too much.

He cleared his throat, drawing her attention. "He is very well-behaved. Usually Inu pups can be rather difficult."

Kagome's pink lips twitched as her see flicker to Malakai then back to Sesshoumaru. "Yes he is. He has been like that since he was a baby though he does have quite a temper and will hold his breath when angry." She chuckled lightly "When he was born, the nurse was washing off his little head and all of the sudden he began to scream then he just held his breath. The nurse looked at me and said, 'looks like we have a breath holder here.' The young Miko's smile grew larger at her memory and golden eyes watched her soften.

The Demon was sorry to cut into her reminiscing but he had to ask. "Was…was your pregnancy well?" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if that question was too forward or not but he honestly wanted to know if she and Malakai had been okay.

Kagome blinked her eyes for a few minutes as if trying to register the question. Really she was battling with herself on if she wanted to discuss this topic with him or not. She bit her lip slightly. Should she tell him? Was this something he genuinely wanted to know? Her gut and the tone of his voice told her that he did. She took a deep breath and forged into uncharted waters. "Yes I had a very normal pregnancy other than the low blood sugar I experienced."

"Low blood sugar?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed "Why did you experience that?"

Kagome shifted on the bench and glanced over to see if Malakai was okay. He looked up from his play and waved cheerily at them then resumed playing. She waved back and turned to the waiting youkai. "Malakai's growth was rapid and it took a toll on my body. I had to make sure I had something to snack on when I felt light headed." She shrugged her shoulders "It was expected since he's part demon."

The Inu nodded and asked another question. "His birth went as planned?"

A light laugh ran out of Kagome and her hand touched her cheek. "God no, it didn't go as planned. I was in labor for 18 hours, three of those hours I was pushing."

"He did not want to leave I take it."

"I wish he hadn't wanted to come out but it appeared that his head would not come out. Eventually I had to have assistance. After the help, he came right out. He was a healthy seven pound, one point five ounces baby boy with ten fingers and ten toes." She watched as Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something but quickly changed his mind.

His brows burrowed as he contemplated whatever was on his mind. A sigh escaped him and he squared his shoulders. "I would like some photos." There he said it. Now he waited to see if she was going to rip off his head like a preying mantas.

Her gaze dropped to the grass then back up to his. He wanted photographs. Oh boy she had not thought about photos. She had not even thought about him wanting to see Malakai as a baby. Could she give him photos? Did she want to give him photos? She thought about it for a few more seconds. Yes, she could give him some pictures. She would just take out the ones that she thought were too revealing or too intimate for her liking. "I have them stored on my computer. If you want I will send them to your email."

"I would like that. Send me whatever you feel comfortable with." He let out a soft sigh of relief as he replied.

"Okay. I will send them tonight after Malakai is in bed." Kagome gave him a quick nod and turned her attention back on their son.

They watched Malakai in relative silence until Kagome had some questions for Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru?"

His gaze never wavered from Malakai as he replied "Yes."

Kagome smiled nervously "Well…Do you know why Malakai doesn't have ears like Inuyasha? Malakai is a hanyou after all. Shouldn't he have them?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to her. He shrugged his broad shoulders "It depends really. Every hanyou is different so the results vary from hanyou to hanyou though he being half Miko could have influenced the result. Does he change to human every new moon?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh I forgot about that happening to Inuyasha. No, Malakai doesn't change at all. Is…is that normal?" Worry began to ball in her stomach.

The demon's brows burrowed. "I do not know. Like I said, they all vary from hanyou to hanyou so it could be possible that only Inuyasha is affected with that side-effect. If his doctor has not said anything then I would not worry about it. He is very active and obviously healthy."

The ball in her stomach disintegrated with his words and she sighed in relief. "O…okay."

Once again they turned their attention back toward their son and watched him play. A couple hours later, Kagome's mother popped out of the house carrying a basket and a blue blanket. She smiled at the quiet couple and cleared her throat.

They ripped their gaze from the Inu pup and focused on her. Shina held up the basket as she stopped in front of the couple and smiled brightly. "Kagome dear, I made you guys a basket lunch since I have to run to the nursing hospital. Your grandfather is having a bad day and they are hoping that I will be able to calm him down."

Her daughter stood up and stepped forward to grab the basket and blanket from her grasp. "Do you want me to make supper?"

Her mother shook her head "No. I will pick something up on the way home." She quickly checked her watch. "I should really get going." Shina turned her gaze from her daughter to the gorgeous young man "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sesshoumaru. Please do come again."

Kagome shot her mother a look of 'what the hell are you doing' but her lovely mother ignored it and scurried away. "Love you and I will see you later."

She rolled her eyes at the dismissal "Bye Mama. Tell grandfather hello and that we love him."

"I will." Shina had thrown back before she slid into the house.

Kagome shook her head and laid out the blanket, setting the basket in the middle. She knelt down and opened the carrier. Inside were three Bento boxes with two thermos and some utensils. She pulled out the three Bento boxes and set them out on the blanket. Reaching into the basket again, she pulled out the two thermos, three chopsticks (two regular and one training set), and two drinking cups along with Malakai's Sippy.

Kagome set each item in front of the boxes and straightened up to call Malakai but Sesshoumaru was a step ahead of her. While she was setting everything up, he had gone to get Malakai. He was now walking with the small child in hand while the pup slightly dragged him toward the blanket. The hyper puppy smiled and plopped down in front of the bento box with his Sippy and training sticks. "Hungry." Malakai rubbed his tummy enthusiastically.

Kagome laughed at the pups antics "Yes me too." She opened his box then hers. The aroma was mouthwatering and the food inside was arranged so beautifully. Her mother loved making Bento boxes and unfortunately she hadn't had time to make them. Oh she missed her mother's bento boxes. A sigh left her as she stared at what was inside. The boxes were filled with Onigiri sprinkled with Furikake (Rice balls with savory sprinkles), celery sticks, baby carrots, Umeboshi (a pickled red plum with tangy sour taste), and glazed meatballs. It all looks so yummy and she could not wait to dig in.

She watched as Sesshoumaru opened Malakai's Sippy and filled it with what looked like milk from one of the thermos. He reached out for his chopsticks and his brow rose at the froggy topped plastic chopsticks. His eyes flashed to hers in question. "What are these?"

Kagome looked up from pouring them some tea. "They're training chopsticks to help Malakai. He had had some problems with the regular chopsticks. These will help him get used to the feel of the sticks as well as how to properly hold them. Didn't Rin have them?"

Sesshoumaru shook his silver mane 'no' and handed the training sticks to the hungry pup. "No. By the time that my father had adopted Rin, she was old enough to eat with chopsticks. You've met my father. He is rather old school about certain things. The old way worked for him, and they would work for his kids."

Kagome picked at her food. The ball of worry returned with a vengeance. Did he feel the same way? Does he think it is silly or something? She picked some more before nervously asking. "Do you…believe that too?" She bit her lip and waited for his response.

The Inuyoukai let out a soft snort. "No. If Malakai needs something to help him then he should have it. I will not deter my child just because he needs things."

The young mother's blue eyes widened in surprise at his response and the worry that plagued her vanished once again. She had not expected him to say that. He sounded so much like a parent. Her gaze drifted to Malakai, who was babbling away while Sesshoumaru listened with all of his interest. She nibbled her bottom lip. He fit so well into the role already. It had only been a couple of hours and Malakai was so comfortable. They were already bonding. Maybe she should just step back and let nature run its course. This did mean that she was going to have to get off her moral high horse and just suck it up. She could do that.

Another sigh escaped her. Yes, she may not want the arrogant youkai but their son did. He needed Sesshoumaru and maybe Sesshoumaru needed him. She dragged her gaze away from the budding duo and began to slowly dig into her meal. She could do this.

* * *

The time had come when Sesshoumaru announced that he had to go home. Damage control is what he called it. She was guessing his dad was not going to be thrilled that he ditched school. It had been well worth it though. Malakai was happy and if he was happy so was she.

Sesshoumaru helped her round up Malakai as she grabbed the blanket and placing it on the basket then picking it up. Malakai came running up to her with his arms out for her to carry him. She obliged and sat him on her hip. Sesshoumaru reached them and they began walk across the lawn to the house.

He walked them to the door and stuffed his clawed hands into his pockets. He smirked at Malakai and his son smiled back. "Bye little man. I will see you later."

Malakai's grin showed a mouth full of baby teeth. "Later." Malakai replied happily.

Sesshoumaru felt his lips wanting to transform into a smile once again and he forced himself to slowly turn his gaze to his little Miko.

She was smiling as she got ready to say goodbye to the demon. "Goodbye Sesshoumaru. This was…nice." There she could do this…

"We will have to do it again." He replied.

Kagome's smile grew larger and she nodded her onyx head in agreement. "Yes we should."

Disbelief flashed across his eyes for a second then he sharply shook his head. "Good." Before she could reply, he quickly kissed her cheek then opened the door behind her, lightly pushing them into the threshold before walking way.

The young Miko watched the Inuyoukai vanish down the shrine steps. Kagome slowly stepped back and shut the door. She turned around and lean her back against it, dropping the basket on the floor. Her one arm holding tightly onto Malakai and the other one rose to the cheek he had just kissed. Did he just…Why did he do that?

Little hands touch her said hand, startling her out of her shock. Malakai's wide eyes stared at her. "Mama?"

Kagome smiled, her voice but a whisper "Yes baby."

His head innocently cocked to the side as he got ready to ask her a question "Sess..om..maou" He struggled once again with the older demons name but continued on. "He…. Chichi?" Her mouth ran dry and she gapped like a fish at her son. Had he just asked her if Sesshoumaru was his father? He had, hadn't he? How… did he know? Oh shit! What was she supposed to say? She swallowed roughly as the Inu pup watched her.

"Mama?" His tiny voice called for an answer.

Her blue eyes met with his honey eyes and she knew she couldn't lie to him. She took in a deep breath and truthfully answered him "Yes baby. He's your chichi."

* * *

Finally I got this chapter done like I promised. I really like how it turned out and can't wait to start on the next chapter. Thanks to all that responded to my author's note. You guys are the best! If any of you are having problems reviewing that may be because for the ones who had responded to my AN and reviewed, the reviews are still there even after I erased the AN. For those who this concerns just review anonymously that should work.


End file.
